Life And Its Many Curve Balls
by colee41
Summary: I don't own these characters, just borrowing them a bit. This is my twist on the fourth season and its with complete MR smut!
1. Chapter 1

The characters are not mine I'm just borrowing them for a bit! This story has floated around in my head for awhile, and decided to address it, now. It's a bit sappy and very much M/R, I hope you like it. I have about six chapters done, and more ideas to add, so it's a work in progress right now.

**Chapter 1 The Plan Of Action**

Review Of The 3rd Season Ender Through Abigail Layton's Perspective

The world as the tree house residents knew it had spun off its unsteady axel, as each explorer dealt with a new mystery, the plateau currently thrust into their unwilling hands. This recent development had sent each one to another time and place to deal with ancestors' mistakes or into the future where the human race will endure the misfortunes caused by the past.

This scene was what had the walls of the Protector's dwelling in Avalon in chaos, and the elders in a state of despair, disarray, and confusion. The elders looked toward the head of the table for the guidance they longed for from the lone figure at the head of the table. The question that hung in the air was "should they or shouldn't they proceed with the next plan of action?"However, the lone figure sat in deep thought contemplating more than just the next move to save the plateau but the stories that have slowly been pieced together over the years that should have remained legions but now appear to be the plateau's destiny, that all centered around the Protectors, the new Chosen One and her Guardian, and the odd family that surrounded them.

_I, Abigail Layton, had hoped that contacting my daughter, secretly, would have prevented the current state the plateau was under. She had hoped that the prophecy was just a myth old men and women loved to tell young children to entertain, scare, or provide romance to their lives. Unfortunately the tales appear to be coming true with the world spinning out of control._

_My family knew that this day would come about three decades ago, especially when the reincarnation of the Chosen One was born within the walls of the Avalon palace. My third cousin, surprised mother of the new Chosen One, Sarah and her husband William feared for their daughter's life due to the legion that followed the Chosen One. During the birth of the Chosen One, I a mere sixteen year old, only understood a small portion of the remorse and sorrow that followed my cousin after giving birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl. It was when I was brought into my parents' study one night that I (at eighteen mind you) was told that the child was to be placed on the doorstep of a convent where the Protector's outside sources dwelled. My mission was explained in full length for over two hours to ensure the success of "disposing the child to the right sources" (but those words of course were not what were used, however, that is how I felt as I watched my cousin Sarah hold on to her daughter for the last time with sobs raking her body for the lose of her child for the sake of the plateau), I vowed I would never return to Avalon until it was absolutely necessary, and would never place my family in the same position if at all possible._

_It was not until I returned to the plateau and took over the role of the Protector that I learned more of the tale of the Chosen One and what happened to the line, and how important it was that the child remain safe away from the plateau (even if this child had a difficult life, it would hone her survival skills and assist her when her powers where required to balance out the plateau). See the plateau was wavering toward the evil side more and more now than it had been in the past; it had been on a steady decline to the other side for over a century now. Mordren and his clan had been slowly gaining power since the demise of the Chosen One's line many centuries ago, but now they were close to taking over._

_The Protector and the Chosen One's jobs intertwined together. The Protector was the heart of the plateau and the Chosen One was the sole. Together they balanced the plateau on a more peaceful note, oh it was not all blissful by any means, but balanced without the threat of evil being inflicted on the lives of those that tried to protect it. Their job descriptions were as follows: the Protector protects the power of the plateau and make sure it is used for good, and the Chosen One create and sustain life and order on the plateau. However, Mordren's ancestors hoped to break the interwoven bond of the two, by destroying one of the lines._

_The tale of the last Chosen One was definitely a romantic one. The Chosen One had found herself a mate as equally passionate and powerful in his own mortal way. They were not the powers that came with being the high priestess, but those that were all male, beast, and rogue combined. The legion described their union as flames suddenly igniting when ever they were within range of each other. Whether they were fighting or in blissful harmony their lives were definitely entertaining to those who were blessed enough to have lived among them, no the Chosen One and her Guardian were certainly not your typical couple. _

_The legion also discussed how the line of the Chosen One was not very fruitful. It was actually told that the Chosen One could only produce children with her sole mate. Up until Morrighan the line had never been broken, because the Chosen One always found his/her sole mate (legion also said that a birth mark was the indicator of the Chosen One's sole mate). However, the line ends with an evil twist (believed by Avalonians) that Mordren's ancestors set a plot to end the line of the Chosen One and cause chaos on the plateau which in the end would slowly bring them the control they desired; but, they would have to wait until the Protector's line diminished before their line could destroy what the Protectors and Chosen Ones fought to protect._

_The story behind the loss of Chosen One, was her Guardian was framed for killing his own children while the Chosen One was away. It was said that he was found rocking his sons and daughters with blood seeping into his clothes and soaking the floor. The accounts of the villagers that night were skewed with what the Guardian repeated while holding his dying children. Some said that he repeated "what have they done," and others said "what have I done." Without the technology that humans now are slowly inventing today the blood and his ranting were enough for those that hated and wanted to eliminate the Chosen One's line to hang the Guardian while he was still dazed with his grief. _

_When the Chosen One returned she mourned the loss of her loved one and their children, but what was to occur next was what those who opposed the death of the Guardian feared, REVENGE, blind revenge! The storm that Morrighan began to conjure up before she was stopped by a group of druids has been linked with the plague that reaped in Europe killing thousands of people many centuries ago, and legion suggests that the plague would have been worse had the druids not stopped her._

_The Chosen One has not reappeared since she was stopped by the druids; however, it was told that before she died she cast a spell that would bring her and her lover back eventually, to right the wrong that was done to them. The druids ceiled her tomb so her spirit would never be able to leave, therefore, the spell or prophecy would not occur for fear of what the "righting of the wrong would be, that is would it be good or bad?"_

_I learned from my cousin Sarah on my return that the Guardian had been found. He lived near the Chosen One in Avebury, born four years earlier to a noble family. I also learned that Sarah and William had taken on a job to search for their daughter's sole mate to ensure his safety as well as her own. They actually could not bare the thought of being far from their daughter so moved to England near the convent where she resided, when she was five years old. Sarah actually took a job as a cook within the convent, and William became a gardener there, soon after, and that left me two great sources on the outside of the plateau. _

_Sarah often wrote to me of the cruelty her daughter endured due to the spoiled children who attended the school; and, also spoke of how she wanted to tell her little girl every minute of everyday that she was loved and wanted; but, the fear of her being the Chosen One and what that all entailed scared them to death. However what the child, known as Marguerite, did not know was that the two people that bestowed compassion to her during these awful years in her life were actually the ones that gave it to her. Slowly, Sarah watched as her daughter turned cold to ensure her self preservation, but one thing that never changed, even when she graduated from school, was the kindness she showed to them. Sarah knew that the road her daughter was on could easily turn her to the evil side if she felt it was in "her best interest." That was when Sarah and William returned to the plateau to concoct a plan to bring her Guardian and her together._

_Unfortunately, they were both not in a place to love each other and to with stand, together, the hardships that were to occur in the near future. The Guardian, a Lord John Richard Roxton, had just shot his brother, an accident, while trying to save him from an ape. He was easily found in pubs and taverns with liquor being his only nutrition as he wallowed in self-pity. Yes, he was definitely not ready to take on the role as Guardian of the Chosen One, however, that did not mean he could not have some contact with her, even if his appearance was that of a bearded pirate wearing fashionable clothes those days._

_Marguerite on the other hand, was on her third marriage to a man that only wanted a trophy on his arm when out in public, but a whore in his bed (and it usually was not Marguerite, though he expected her to play the role when it suited him). He physically and emotionally abused her when he was not passed out. Unfortunately, she had no one to turn to and could not find Sarah or William for support. Eventually Sarah and William returned with the plan, and sought employment with Marguerite. Marguerite welcomed them onto her "husband's staff" (really hers) not knowing what was in store for her._

_Upon their return, Sarah and William learned more of Marguerite's past. How she searched for her parents through the trail of money left by them for her schooling and upbringing, but it ended cold in Shanghai, where Marguerite also had a bad run in with a warlord named Xan. She also divulged her dealings with Adrienne and her plan to get rich quick, but it back fired when the protection racket from the Fat Boy's did not want to loose their prized possessions (at least not the singing nightingale that captured every man's heart and purses that entered the establishment). How she became an international jewel thief wanted in several countries, starting with China, just so she could surround herself with the comfort that money provides, so she would not have to rely on a husband; however, that some how changed when Pierre came onto the scene with his charm and dashing appearance (at least that was the front he bestowed to those in public). Sarah and William actually believed at that time that Pierre blackmailed Marguerite into marrying him (that is he probably knew of her darker side); because they did not understand why she was with him in the first place, she was much smarter to fall for his charade, but Marguerite never told them otherwise until much later on when it slipped out._

_Since Marguerite's husband was so found of the spirit water and Lord Roxton was wallowing in it, the year of 1914 appeared to be the perfect year to set forth their plan; and, greater fortune occurred without their intervention one night when Pierre became fast friends with Lord Roxton (or more like annoying leach attached to the poor besought Lord). Because having a friendship with a powerful Lord with great family status could raise Pierre into the society life he felt he rightly deserved, at least that's how his vain self felt. _

_So, on nights that the Lord was to drunk to remember his own name Pierre brought him home to "his and Marguerite's home." Once the Lord became a known resident in the house to sleep off his drunken stupor, Sarah and William began to put their plan into action. First Sarah would make a potion that would reduce the Lord and Marguerite in a hazy/lustful condition that would be much like a drunken state. Then drug Pierre with another potion so he would not wake for several days, then lock the Lord and Marguerite in the same room and hope that they would procreate. After all Marguerite was on her third marriage and in between her second and third marriage she did not live like a nun, but still no child was ever produced. Therefore, it appeared the part of the legion where the Chosen One was only fertile with her mate seemed to be true, and there was only one way to find out (that was to test the theory). They had both key players in the same home at the same time, and on one fateful night which turned into a fortnight changed the lives of not just two people but many._

_Sarah had watched carefully for several months for Marguerite's monthly cycles, because they knew they would only have one window of opportunity. Once, Sarah and William were sure the time was right they drugged the three parties. The Lord was sleeping off another night of spirits to ease his pain, and Pierre went to Marguerite for a little bit of fore play before he passed out. Sarah went to Marguerite to help her put him to bed, and help settle Marguerite in another bedroom to sleep with some peace and quiet (or that was what Marguerite thought). Sarah gave Marguerite a glass of milk before she turned in for the night (of course it had the potion in it!). William placed a glass of water near the Lord's bed and Pierre's, because a night with spirits definitely left the throat parched._

_Sarah and William stayed up that night to verify that the potions were working on all three people, of course Pierre's was to keep him asleep. Once, the Lord and Marguerite showed signs of the "hazy/lustful" stupor, Sarah and William placed both of them in the same room with a pitcher of water that contained the "hazy/lustful" potion. What occurred for the next fortnight was what Sarah would call productive with a glint in her eyes, and Sarah would often blush when Mari asked about her conception._

_After the fortnight the Lord awoke in his own room, at Pierre and Marguerite's town house. See, the Lord had never met Pierre's wife, she kept to herself in different rooms of the house until he left. He figured she was disgusted with her husband's drinking and whoring, and anyone associated with him probably fit that category too. For some reason that day he woke up and realized his life was on a downward spiral; and, he needed to pull himself together after all a war was brewing among the European countries. As a Lord he could enlist in the Army as an Officer and see some action to take his mind of his brother's awful death; and, if he did die it would be an honorable death and not from stupidity that coincided with alcohol. His mother too, did not need to loose another son and lie in shame because he died at the hands of alcohol. No, it was time for him to return to his life and take over the role of the Lord of Avery. He also, had this odd fuzzy feeling every time he tried to remember what occurred that fortnight. All he could remember was that he dreamed of a beautiful maiden that warmed his bed and helped to mend some of his broken heart. _

_Unfortunately, what occurred in the house of Pierre and Marguerite was not as blissful. Marguerite began to withdraw from everyone in the household, including Sarah and William. See, Marguerite was loved by all five servants in the house hold. They did their best to protect her from her husband. Marguerite learned at an early age that being kind to those that worked for you pays off in the end (the great examples were Sarah and William). _

_Sarah and William did not notice the change in Marguerite at first, because they were too ecstatic about the child Marguerite was now carrying. How did they know this? Well within two week following Lord John Roxton's departure morning sickness took over Marguerite's body. Marguerite was found nearly every morning bowing down to the porcelain god to empty her evening meal from her stomach. _

_It was not until three months after the Lord left that Sarah walked into Marguerite's room one day to find what appeared to be the aftermath of a tornado with Marguerite's outfits strewn along the floor, hanging from the dresser, and/or on her bed. Marguerite was on the bed sobbing her heart out. Sarah ran to her daughter and pulled her into a hug and began to rock her in a comforting manner. She did this until Marguerite calmed down enough to tell her what was troubling her. _

_Marguerite told Sarah that Pierre would not be happy that she was with child, and she feared what he would do to her when he found out. Pierre had made an offhanded remark once about pregnancy ruining great figures when he saw what it did to beautiful woman; and, he also made sure that Marguerite's figure was never changed by withdrawing from her before his seed entered her body. She indicated she never felt any pleasure from their love making, because he never cared if she experienced any pleasure at all (just used her when he felt the need or when he could not buy a decent whore). Marguerite also said that she had not been with him for months, so the child could not be his. _

_She was so confused, but she already wanted the child. Marguerite wanted to give this child the family she never had, and vowed never to abandon it. She stated that she feared for its life and hers because Pierre could become very violent when provoked and this would definitely set him off. Marguerite was also confused how this child was conceived, she only remembered a very passionate/orgasmic dream about a man that laid with her in bed for the fortnight she could not remember what happened to her, but she chalked it up to wishful thinking. She indicated that she was sobbing because she could not fit into any of her clothes without cutting off her circulation because her stomach had thickened too much. Her tiny torso was not so tiny anymore and when Pierre saw that she was getting to fat he would either beat her for eating to much or figure out that she was with someone else's child._

_Unfortunately, that night Pierre did notice, letting out the torso of her dress did not fool him, he definitely noticed! He sat at his end of the table stewing and downing brandy like water; while poor Marguerite coward at her end not saying one word for fear of setting him off. Greta the serving maid for that night looked as if she would fly out of the room if Pierre so much as raised his voice toward her mistress. The dagger looks Pierre gave Marguerite that night were all too familiar to the household staff (prior to Sarah and William's employment); they were those of a tiger ready to attack his prey. Pierre, after all felt he could do anything to his wife because she was his possession. He soon exploded and called her a pig, even though Marguerite barely touched her food that night. He went to her side of her table took the food on her plate and jammed it down her throat. He said "if you want to look like a pig then let me help you! Why you've barely touched your food my dear, oh you must have filled up earlier today!" _

_As Marguerite was choking on the food, Greta slipped out of the dining room to search for William and Joseph the two male servants of the household. When the men saw the ghostly pale face of Greta as she approached the back of the house they dashed to the front of the house to aid Marguerite. The scene they came upon in the front hall was Pierre dragging Marguerite by her hair up the stairwell, while Marguerite pleaded with him to spare her the physical pain he would soon inflict upon her. William shouted for Pierre to halt, and Pierre let out an evil laugh taunting him saying that he could do nothing to aid his mistress because he was just a mere servant. What happened next was a secret every servant vowed to take to their grave, Sarah appeared at the top of the stairwell, cut the lock of hair Pierre was holding, and shoved him down the stairs. Pierre instantly fell to his death, after all a broken neck can not be fixed. _

_When the doctor and officers arrived at the scene the servants made it appear that Pierre was quite drunk and stumbled to his own death, and Sarah cut Marguerite's hair (prior to their arrival) into a shoulder length bob. However, even when Pierre's death was ruled an accident, Marguerite continued to fear for her child. She wanted to leave the house and never come back. She also wanted to take self defense lessons so she and her child would always be safe. Marguerite wanted this child very much; this child would be her family she wanted so much. Soon after the death of her husband, Marguerite announced to her helping staff that she wished to move. She told them that she was forever in the dept to them for saving her life, but could not ask them to leave with her, so she paid the house hold servants well and let them go. However, William and Sarah returned her money and said "where she went they went, after all they felt she was the daughter they never had a chance to raise." Marguerite was touched by their gesture, but had no clue how true the statement was for her two faithful servants._

_William taught Marguerite self defense moves up until she could no longer get by without waddling (however the four months they trained paid off because Marguerite was now proficient with revolvers, daggers, lighter weight swords, whips, and cross bows). Marguerite was a decent shot with a revolver before she and William began training, after all she was a jewel thief and wanted in several countries, but after the intensive training with William she could now nail a person right between the eyes if she wanted too. _

_When she wasn't training she rested on an overstuffed couch reading scientific journals and other educational materials to continue to hone her knowledge/intelligence. Her wits had saved her more times then she cared to remember; but, knew that men often felt women would be no match intellectually with them, and Marguerite used this against her first two husbands, lovers, contacts, and enemies well, to get what she wanted. _

_Other times while Marguerite rested Sarah would notice her brooding while she rubbed her ever growing tummy. One day as Sarah was trying to help Marguerite become more comfortable without disturbing her from her thoughts; Marguerite startled her by asking, out of loud, "what was wrong with me? I could have lost everything to that man? I never feared my other husbands, but why him? Never mind I know the reason, he blackmailed me into marrying him because he knew my secrets. Well I will never trust another man, unless this little one turns out to be a boy, well I guess William can be trusted too (she ended this statement on a sigh)." When Sarah was about to reply to Marguerite, Marguerite visibly shock herself out of her thoughts and asked if Sarah was alright, because the look Sarah was giving her was one of concern and confusion. Sarah soon realized that Marguerite had know idea she spoke her thoughts out loud, but recovered quickly and replied that she was just trying to help her get settled after a long day of training._

_On that day, Marguerite finally asked Sarah how William knew so much about weapons and defense since he was just a mere servant. Sarah told Marguerite that he once was a soldier in an army, and left it at that (what army? Avalon's, he was a great soldier and had the honor of being a palace guard, that's how they met!), and the child had great timing too because she decided to kick up a storm at that point. What Sarah was not expecting was Marguerite grabbing her hand and placing it where the baby kicked. Marguerite said she just wanted to share her joy with someone and let go of Sarah's hand when the movement ended._

_As the months grew closer to the baby's arrival, it was hard to find Marguerite without a smile set on her face. She relished the feel of her unborn child moving within her, and her pregnancy appeared to be going well without a hitch except for the morning sickness that occurred during her first two months; but, as the days grew closer to the child's birth a storm grew nearer to the peaceful house hold._

_Two days before the birth of her child, I sent a messenger to William and Sarah. The message was "to take Marguerite and get out of there as fast as they could; and, hide themselves with or without Marguerite, because Mordren and his clan had found out about the rebirth of the Chosen One some twenty years ago, and if he or his clan saw them with her they would put two and two together!" That night they convinced Marguerite that they had to move because William heard that some of the men from Fat Boy's were closing in on her. _

_As they road on the train that would take them to France, Marguerite began to have contractions. At first she just wrote them off as cramps from all the stress, but when they began to get stronger Marguerite knew her child would appear soon in the world and on a train no doubt. Marguerite was lucky enough to hold out long enough for them to cross the boarder into France and safely depart from the train before delivering her baby, in a hotel thank goodness. Marguerite named her beautiful daughter Margaux Jacquelyn Krux (that was French enough), she was not small but not large either, but perfect in everyway. Even with exhaustion from the birth Marguerite did not ever want to let go of Margaux, it was love at first sight, and as time flew by the two became inseparable._

_Margaux grew into a mini-version of Marguerite, however, she had a rounder face and an impish smile that did not belong to her mother; but, she did inherit her mother's striking grey-green eyes, curly dark hair, and her inquisitive nature (within six months she was crawling around getting into some kind of mischief). Her mother often muttered that she was getting her paid back for all the wrong deeds she did when she was younger, but always with a grin. Margaux was definitely the apple of her mother's eye, but the happily ever after never came._

_When Margaux was about one and a half, some Englishmen approached Marguerite. They needed her expertise, the expertise that came with being the international jewel thief with the added bonus of her linguistic talents. They needed her as a triple agent and to marry a Russian Baron, if she did this they would pardon her in England where she and her daughter could live peacefully with the crown's protection (that was if she survived). On the other hand, she could go straight to prison. Not much of a choice when you are relishing in your new found joy in life, so Marguerite agreed. However, she left William, Sarah, and Margaux in France, she would lead a triple life: one a double agent married to the Baron, two the triple agent working for England, and three the mother that would return as much as she could to France to be with her daughter and family._

_Unfortunately, she could not juggle all three, because Mordren and his clan were close to finding her little family. After the "iridium theft," that would later be a tie that all the explorers had, things went down hill for Marguerite. I was concerned for my cousin and her little family, and sent Avatars to France to return William, Sarah, and little Margaux to Avalon. They staged an attack on the house, so when Marguerite returned to the dwelling she would believe her family had disappeared. Why not death? Because little Margaux and Marguerite had a bond beyond that of just any mother and child, it was a bond or link in which they could feel each others feelings and closeness. Therefore a staged death would not due, but a disappearance would also trigger Marguerite into action. Leave a clue or two that pointed to certain people and places, and she would definitely find her way back to the plateau; but, the disappearance destroyed the last of Marguerite's sole even though she knew in her heart her little girl was safe it still hurt, so she closed herself completely off at the time. She finished her role as Parsifal, and set her sights on Xan and the oraborris, after all the oraborris would return her to her daughter faster with the added bonus of her birth certificate._

_On the trip back to Avalon, the little group did not farewell. A group of Mordren's followers came upon the little group. The Avatars were able to kill all of Mordren's followers, but without some of their own losses, that was two Avatars and William were killed during the scuttle. Once the girls returned safely to Avalon, and there were no longer any substantial contacts on the outside to keep track of Marguerite, Sarah not only mourned the lose of her husband but also that of her daughter as well. The only time of day that she did spark back to life was when she was in the presence of Margaux, that little girl with the curly dark hair, striking eyes, impish smile, and mischievous/inquisitive disposition kept her hopping when she was around. However, those times were in the evening when Margaux came back from her daily training and exercises._

_Bochra and the other druids that resided in Avalon asked, upon their arrival to Avalon, to train Margaux, now fondly going by Mari, in the ancient "rituals" (more like spells and honing her powers); and, with Mordren getting closer to his goal Sarah and I did not refuse this request. However, within six months of her training ground rules were soon set in place because Mari began to use her powers in the house hold to cause some havoc on certain unexpected people. They were little things but little things could lead to bigger things so Sarah and it nipped it in a bud before it could blossom into bigger trouble._

_I only hoped that Marguerite would find her way to the plateau so Sarah could rest at ease knowing her daughter was ok; and, that day did arrive in the year of 1920 when Marguerite and several others, men to be exact, crashed onto the plateau. Oh, what a day indeed, the household was bustling in Avalon that day; and, another great fortune occurred when my own daughter, Veronica, stumbled upon them, and invited them to live with her in the tree house. Oh, my daughter, how I wish she could have remained here at Avalon with me, but she needed to live a life without the early pressure of being part of the Protector's line. I knew this was for the best, and with the group of explorers arriving on the plateau soon realized the required her guidance to survive. I could not have planned it better than myself._

_Now, that the explorers were living on the plateau, Sarah, the elders, and myself could watch their daily activities from Avalon (the ability to observe those outside of Avalon only stretched as far as the plateau ends). At first we all kept Mari from watching the explorers, which was hard to do because the bond she shared with her mother was much stronger than we originally thought and with her mother now residing on the plateau she knew she was close; but, the Marguerite that first stepped onto the plateau was hard and very cold. We did not want Mari to see her mother and the others at first, because we did not want to shatter the view she had of her mother due to her strong hostile nature toward the other explorers and her Aunt Veronica, which Mari began using soon after learning of Veronica's existence. _

_Slowly over the course of the first year and as Marguerite slowly let Summerlee past her defenses we aloud Mari the opportunity to view her mother interact with Summerlee; but, later we learned that the little sneak had been slipping into the chamber where the large looking glass resided, and would watch her mother with the others from the beginning. When we finally caught her, she at least looked chastised for a split second, but she looked us square in the eyes with her chin jutted out and said that she understood her mother's standoffish nature toward the others then skipped off. When we looked at the scene she had been watching it was that of the tent scene with her parents making out before Ossric's group of followers stabbed her father, which had a profound effect on her mother. There after we often found her viewing scenes that showed Marguerite doing noble things such as saving the young king's life, taking care of Summerlee, but most of all the nights Marguerite read the inscription in her locket and lovingly caressed the picture that contained herself and Mari. During those moments Mari often whispered words to her mother to raise her spirits up with the promise that they would soon be together. This from a child not even six at the time, what perception and determination she had and still has at a such a young age; and, when a scene played forth of the explorers that showed the rotten side of Marguerite, she would just shrug it off, and say no one is perfect (with a look that dared the person with her to say otherwise)! _

_Her "mummy" and "daddy" became her heroes, along with the rest of the group. She talked about them non-stop, but the hardest part was when the direction of her monologue of her parents and the other tree house dwellers turned into the wh-questions such as "when she could go to them? why not now?" etc. When the answers (which were the same every night) were not to her liking she would let everyone know at the table that she was not happy (no pouting and pushing the subject to far because when she tried it she lost her looking glass privilege). However, she would be a great trial lawyer one day if she saw fit to become one, Mari had her mother's negotiating capabilities and she was beginning to wear each elder down slowly but effectively. Oh, she was a clever one which often helped her in tough spots, but equally got her into trouble too._

"I'mmm readyyy!" these enthusiastic sing-song words brought Abigail back from her musings that were primarily centered around the ever elusive Marguerite Krux, a.k.a the new Chosen One's, past. The elders that had their backs toward the doorway as well as Abigail spun in the chairs to see the young girl standing in the doorway holding the hand of her grandmother, with her chest puffed out with pride and determination for such a young child of eight. Those that did not know her well would think that she was ready to complete the task set before her without any trepidation; but, to a familiar eye you would see the two ladies clutching each others hands for dear life, and the nervousness in Mari's eyes only solidified Abigail's concern. The little girl was decked out in a light weight, knee length navy blue tunic that covered her tan pants, with her brown satchel on her back with extra clothes and supplies inside with what she may need on her journey.

_The plan, send the little girl to aid her mother and Veronica; however, the one little detail she does not know is she will be placed in the care of Ned Malone after she aids her mother and Veronica. If the first of the plan works, that is! Malone will be the right person, to place her care in, she already knows who he is so she won't become scared when she is placed in his care. _

_Two nights before Sarah, the elders, and myself met, because the shifting plains had already started three days prior to the explorers' encounters. They began on the outskirts of the plateau and began to slowly descend inward to the center of the plateau (the tree house). Their original plan was to send in Mari to assist her mother and Veronica at the tree house as the others were away, somehow they would figure out a way to distract the other tree house dwellers to get them to leave without alerting them; but, even a variation of this plan did not come to light because as the shifting plans grew closer to the tree house they became stronger and more frequent. Within the past three hours, chaos has surrounded the tree house with Fin and Veronica first stumbling on a shifting plain near the tree house sending them to New Amazonia, then Marguerite and Roxton's encounter with the conquistadors and so on._

"Not much time left to send her in and save Marguerite from Morrighan's fate and the rest of the explorers from their fate as well." interjected the soothing but urgent tone of Summerlee. _The man became one of Abigail's confidants right after his rescue and recovery, no wonder everyone on the expedition including Marguerite were quite fond of him, with his gentle nature and constant reassurance._

"Aunt Abby, Grandpa Summerlee is right! I need to save mummy and Aunt Veronica!" agreed the nervous energetic Mari as she quickly gave a bear hug to her grandmother, Summerlee, and then Abigail. "I'll save them don't you worry, Aunt Abby!" _As she consoles me! Bless this child's perceptive nature, here she was about to take on a huge adventure that will put her life in peril, and she's comforting me! _"I'm ready, transport me to my mummy!"

All the people in the room watched on as the little girl was transported by her Aunt to the cave where four people were holding her mother so their leader could pierce her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Restoration**

Morrighan's Tomb

Marguerite continued to struggle with her captors as she yelled for Roxton to save her, knowing that he would be there in a heart beat if he was within the vicinity (she could only hope that his fate was not as bleak as hers). "It is time to stop the storm you have drummed up Morrighan, when you perish the storm will die and time will only tell who will control the plateau!" exclaimed the leader of the chanting druids.

"Mummy?" These whispered words were uttered from the shadowed corner of the cave just as the leader nearly embedded his blade through Marguerite's heart. The shadowed figure soon raised its hands toward the sky and brought down a lightning bolt that made contact with the blade before it reached Marguerite's chest. Chaos broke loose as the leader dropped the blade as his flesh began to sizzle from the burn the contact caused, and his followers were shocked, to say the least, to see a disturbance occur to their perfectly set-up ceremony, that they did not react in time to stop the little ball of fire that hurled itself onto the high priestess.

"Mummy hurry! Get us out of here!" exclaimed Mari.

"Margaux?" asked Marguerite in disbelief.

"No time mummy, just let yourself relax, remember Bochra, just let yourself feel what is natural to save us, and get us back to the tree house, now!" urgently replied Mari in a more frightened tone than she would have liked to have displayed in front of her mother.

Marguerite's self perseveration and desire to protect her daughter drove her to comply; soon Marguerite was able to conjure up another bolt of lightning that temporally blinded all in the cavern. As Marguerite blinked several times to readjust her eyes to the light, and as her vision cleared she was able to see Veronica sobbing for her mother's help as the pain from the Trion was overwhelming her senses. Thunder and lightning had now joined the already dizzying storm outside the tree house.

Veronica was clearly scared as she yelled "Help me, I don't know what I am doing! I can't do this alone! Help me mother!" As if some greater force was pulling Marguerite toward Veronica and providing her directions to end the storm, Marguerite joined Veronica in the center of the tree house. Marguerite made sure to make eye contact with Veronica when she began an unknown chant, which felt all too familiar, as she held on to Veronica hands that held the Trion. As if she too knew what to do Veronica began to chant the same words with Marguerite, and then the entire plateau collapsed within itself. For one flicker of a second darkness descended like a black hole, then a small light appeared which soon flickered, sizzled, and then sparked into a pulse of life that exploded into a vortex of earth, people, animals, plants, and other things that are found on Earth. Then spit out into their rightful place, on Earth and the plateau, before the calm after the storm descended onto the tree house; and, in the wake of the storm two lone figures lay exhausted and nearly passed out on the floor from their latest excursion.

In The Jungle

As Roxton blinked his eyes once to void the harsh light that descended on the area not more than two minutes before, he realized the conquistadors were no where insight. He began to scan the area he was now standing in to only see the woods around him, but not to long after he heard the roar of a T-Rex not to far in the distance. "That is one sound I thought I would never be glad to hear!" stated Roxton as he proceeded to leave the area.

_Next, find the others! I'll head toward the tree house and hopefully I will run into some of them. I really hope Marguerite is ok, I would hate to see what one of those ripple of times placed her. I can only hope that she was not placed back in that cave._

"What in tarnationnnnnnnn!?" as Lord John Roxton tripped and fell over a concealed boot on the bloody path to the tree house. As he stood to collect himself he realized the boot belonged to Finn. "Finn? Finn! Wake up!" he exclaimed as he got down on his hunches to lightly pat the sides of her face to arouse her.

Finn instantly sprang up off the ground ready to run from the New Amazonian slave traders, however, Roxton grabbed a hold of her arm before she could run off into the jungle. With wide eyes Finn spun around ready to swing at her captor when she realized it was on Roxton, and before Roxton could say T-Rex he was receiving a very enthusiastic bear hug from her. "I never thought I would see you again, big guy, and I am so glad to be back in this time and not my time! Phew, I thought they were going to catch me this time around, especially when I was knocked down to the ground when I was hit by their car," explained Finn.

"Are you alright?" Roxton asked as Finn released him from her hug and he was able to inspect her body for injuries. "Take a few steps to see how your limbs are working, right now from what I can see you only appear have some scratches that can easily be treated and bandaged when we return to the tree house," instructed Roxton.

Finn complied with his request and replied, "Just a little stiffness setting in but nothing like the pain that comes with sprains and broken bones."

"I take it that you were transported back to your time?" Roxton asked as he quickly began to head back toward the tree house.

"Yes, I was with Vee at the tree house when the ripple time thingy placed me back during my time without Vee. Do you think that Vee is ok?" Finn solemnly asked Roxton as the continued down the path toward the center of the plateau.

"I sure hope so, along with Marguerite and Challenger," stated Roxton as he continued to scan the area for the rest of the tree house residents.

"So, you and Marguerite got split up too?" asked Finn, as nonchalantly as she could, she had learned very quickly while living with the others that "the big guy" was very protective of the feisty raven haired beauty.

Roxton made eye-contact with Finn briefly and dejectedly replied a yes.

"Don't worry big guy we'll find them, don't worry," trailed off Finn. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince Roxton or herself at that point. As Roxton and Finn turned at the bend of the path they saw Challenger up ahead of them heading toward the tree house himself.

"George!" "Challenger!" exclaimed Roxton and Finn at the same time. "You're alive!"

"Roxton, Finn you're ok, thank goodness! You will never believe where I was transported, to the future!" exclaimed Challenger.

"New Amazonia?" asked Finn.

"No, around 3,000 where machines controlled the world!" explained Challenger. He was about to go into more detail before Roxton interrupted him saying they needed to continue to the tree house in hopes of find the others there.

Back At The Tree house

Slowly Veronica became aware of her surrounding through all her senses but sight. She blinked several times to clear her vision, after all the Trion's light...her mother's Trion, she quickly grabbed for the medallion at her throat, and gave a sigh of relief when she found it was still there. That's when she remembered that Marguerite was with her when the world they knew folded in on itself. She frantically looked around the room and finally laid eyes on Marguerite's still form ten feet away from her grasping a small satchel. "Marguerite?" whispered Veronica on her first attempt to rouse her friend, as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. She slowly crawled to Marguerite's side when she found that her legs were like jell-o.

"Marguerite?" a stronger second attempt by Veronica as she slowly shook Marguerite awake.

"Margaux!" exclaimed Marguerite as she shot up into a sitting position from her place on the floor as she frantically scanned for her daughter on the main floor of the tree house. When only the satchel in her hands where what appeared to be the only evidence on the main floor that her daughter was present and involved in the restoration of the plateau, she quickly tried to get to her feet, but only stumbled back to the floor when a wave of nausea took hold of her. She attempted to stand again as sobs began to rack her body. When Veronica realized the heiress was attempting to regain her footing she, too, stood, but when she looked the heiress over again she was stunned to see her clutching the satchel to her chest while sobbing her heart out. Veronica at that point didn't know what to do, so she just held Marguerite while she cried.

Within a few minutes Veronica felt Marguerite's disposition change when she straightened her shoulders and wobbled toward the stairs that led to Challengers lab and some of the bedrooms. Marguerite slowly made her way down to the lab and bedrooms while Veronica looked on at the top of the stairs with confusion marked on her face. Once Marguerite entered the lab she began her search for Margaux, but she soon found that the little girl was not there. She slowly ascended the stairs with tears streaming down her face, the only indication Veronica had that Marguerite still felt the sorrow she bestowed earlier. When Marguerite finally reached Veronica at the top of the stairs, Veronica asked "Marguerite, who is Margaux?"

Whether it was the sorrow or the exhaustion Marguerite felt, she answered without hesitation, "my daughter, she helped me escape the druids that tried to kill me earlier, then she helped me transport us here," which shocked Veronica, because Marguerite was very elusive with her personal life.

"You have a daughter, and she was here on the plateau?!?!?!" asked a flabbergasted Veronica.

"Yes," sighed the distraught Marguerite, "if you must know ... she was the ... real reason ... I was searching for ... the oraborris. The legend ... was that it would ... take you to the place ... you most ... desired, which to me .. was ... my ... daughter, the birth certificate was ... only an added ... bonus and the ... only reason ... Xan knew." Then she began to cry more, but then another pout of nausea hit her sending her to the facility in the tree house to empty her stomach of the morning's meal. Veronica followed her soon after with a damp cloth to apply to her forehead, as Marguerite continued to empty her stomach.

"Veronica, could you ... please check upstairs? Just call to ... Margaux ... see if she is hiding ... some place, please?" pleaded Marguerite. Veronica ascended the stairs as fast as her wobbly legs would go, and looked under every nock and cranny of each explores rooms, but there was no sign of the little girl. When Veronica returned to the main floor without Margaux, the solemn look of Marguerite made her cry too. Even though Veronica never saw the little girl she could only imagine the pain Marguerite felt over the loss of her child.

Veronica slowly approached the heiress and embraced her again. She had to know, "Why were you looking for her? Wasn't she still back in London?"

"Oh, how I wish that ... were true! No, she was ... taken from me ... during the war by my ... housekeeper and her ... husband. My daughter ... and I share a special bond ... where we can ... share each others ... feelings and closeness. I never ... felt that ... she ... was in any ... real danger ... and Sarah ... and William ... loved her as if ... she were their ... own granddaughter ... so it had to be important for them ... to have taken her ... from me." replied Marguerite as she sniffed and chocked back the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks. "Here on ... the plateau ... was the strongest ... connection I've felt ... for a long time. I even ... felt her waves ... of her ... love ... and encourage ... ment ... while I stood ... on the balcony ... alone each night."

"Do you feel her now?" asked Veronica when Marguerite stopped her explanation.

"Right now ... my senses are ... on overload, that ... I can ... not feel ... much at all, other than ... the constant nausea, and ... the pain ... in my heart ... of loosing ... her again." And with perfect timing, as usual, the elevator of the tree house began its descent down which could only mean some of the others were returning to the tree house. Marguerite wiped of her cheeks as did Veronica to collect their selves before the others ascended upstairs. With two plastid smiles on their faces they waited for the others to join them.

"Are you going to tell, Roxton?" asked Veronica as the elevator began to ascend from below.

"No, not right now, I don't want to answer questions ... when I don't know all of them myself," replied Marguerite with the last part said under her breath, but Veronica heard it. _No, but Roxton's arms would be a welcome sight especially with me in them, because I don't know how much of this short lived facade will last before I burst into tears again. Bloody hormones that he helped contribute too, damn frenzied, desperate, love making in that BLOODY cave! Don't go there right now it's no time to be aroused Marguerite! God, I'm so messed up right now! On one hand I want John inside me so bad so I can feel alive, cherished, safe, and loved, but on the other hand I just want to run out into the jungle and scream at God for taking my daughter away from me again! How could I have lost my little girl again! My mind and feelings are so jumbled up right now. A good example of how messed up I am right now, is the fact I just told Veronica of my special secret, not one of my horrible secrets mind you, but the most precious one of them all secrets._ _Oh, if they only knew half of it!_

The elevator continued to creep toward the main floor, of the tree house, and soon two male hats were visible to the two occupants, then the owners' faces plus another familiar feminine face with blonde hair appeared before them with relief written on their faces when they caught sight of the two of them on the main floor. Veronica visibly relaxed knowing that most of her adoptive family had returned unscathed, and eagerly accepted Finn's embrace as she jumped on the main floor and made a mad dash to Veronica before the elevator even came to a complete stop.

What was even more amazing, the open silent communication between the heiress and the hunter that spoke of their undying love and relief that the other was safe without it being concealed from the others (at least Challenger and Veronica); but, their was something else in their eyes and only Veronica completely understood it, the sadness and longing in one, and the need and desire to provide comfort and listen to the secrets that cause the other daily pain. However, like always the trance was broken, this time by Finn engulfing Marguerite in a similar hug she gave Veronica which startled the heiress out of the trance as she proceeded to return the hug awkwardly.

Once everyone had the opportunity to reunite with each member that returned to the tree house unharmed, all but Marguerite ventured to the table as she slipped downstairs to her bedroom which did not go unnoticed by the group. She returned minutes later without the satchel in hand, and took her place at the table, as Challenger began his theory of what started the shifting plains and what it all meant. Veronica and Marguerite shared a silent conversation, during Challengers rambling, that what ever theory or theories he came up with tonight would definitely not come anywhere close to what really happened, because it wasn't scientifically based, _it just couldn't be_.

Somewhere In The Jungle East Of The Tree house

"Grahm, ju...st five mo...re minutes?!" sighed Mari as she rolled over. _What, the heck! What's that smell, why has the nudging stopped and why do I hear laughter now? Alright, Mari, no whimpering you are a big girl you can do this, suck it up, don't cry, I said don't cry!!! I know, I know, but this doesn't feel like the tree house, and it sure doesn't smell like it! Ought oh, no more laughing, play dead!!! Don't respond lay still, don't tense up just because the person is now rubbing you back, make believe you are still asleep!_

"It's time to rise and shine little one. I won't hurt you, my name is Ned. I know you are not asleep, come on time to get up," said Malone as he continued to rub the poor little girls back. _I hope her parents are near by, I would hate for her to have been separated from them when those ripples of time occurred. It was scary enough for me, when I came across the witches' castle again, and had to almost relieve that whole nightmare; I can't even imagine what this poor little girl has gone through._

_Did he just say his name was Ned? Could it be Malone? There's only one way to find out! Ok, slowly roll over and open your eyes, don't be such a scaredy cat! That's it..._ When Mari opened her eyes it was to the sun light glaring into her eyes; but, as she blinked rapidly a dark shadow crossed over her face and a blonde bearded man appeared before with a grin on his face.

"That's right, I'm Ned, and I will be the person to help you find your parents," affirmed Malone in his most comforting tone. "Don't you worry you are safe with me! What's your name little one?" _No reply, hmm. _"Do you have a name?" _Ok, I got something there a nod, hmm, I wonder..._ "Are you not to speak to strangers?" queried Malone and Mari nodded yes. "Ok, well no pressure, I'll just ask you yes and no questions for now, and when you feel more comfortable just speak up when you are ready. Ok, Shorty?" Mari quizzically looked up at him with a crease in her brow and nose scrunched up, but soon broke into a small grin. Malone took that as an approval to his temporary name for her until she was more comfortable to actually talk to him or until they found her parents.

"Alright, did you get separated from you parents?" _How should I answer that? I know who he is, but mummy hasn't told any of them about me. What does Grandpa Summerlee say, mummy does ... oh, yes, she tells half truths!!! That's right, "a half truth is when a person tells only part of the whole story by leaving out parts," but it's not LYING because you are not telling a lie just avoiding the whole subject!!! I'll just nod yes, because it really is true, I am separated from mummy and daddy, won't mummy be proud because I can tell half truths too!_

"Do you know which way you live from here, north, west, south, or east? Do you know who the Zanga are? I think we are about 4 to 5 days south of there?" asked Malone but did not get an answer from Mari. "Oh, sorry I'm a reporter, I like to ask as many questions as possible, so I can get the story quickly. Do you know what a reporter is? (Mari nodded)Alright let's try again. Do you know the Zanga? (He waited and she nodded her head yes) Ok, do you know what direction from the Zanga village you live, north, south, east, or west? (Mari nodded again) Hmm, north? No? South? No? West? Yes! Alright, well I'm headed that way myself, but first before we set off in that direction let's head east a little bit. There was a friendly village about four hours away from here before those ripples of time hit, because you my friend fell asleep in a big pile of dinosaur dung! And I do not think a change of clothes will be poofing out of thin air anytime soon." Mari looked down and scrunched up her little nose in disgust when realization dawned on her that she was indeed covered in dung, and no satchel in sight.

Malone extended his left hand toward Mari and she hesitated for just a few seconds longer than she normally would have, just to add the finishing touch of her "half truth" (because after all he really didn't know who she belonged too!). Then he turned them east to head toward the village he had traveled through before the running into her and the ripples of time.

_The next chapter will be rated M. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Home, Sweet, Home**

Somewhere In The Darkness

"WHAT IS IT, SPEAK UP MAN, OR I WILL HAVE YOUR TONGUE FOR DISTURBING ME AT THIS HOUR OF MEDITATION!" bellowed an angry cloaked source.

"My lord … sorry to disturb your meditation … but I have news, of the Chosen One and Protector," coward his young partisan. The cloaked figure strode toward the cowering follower with a menacing sneer. His plans to seize the Trion, and the control of the plateau, had gone south due to the Protector and Chosen One's intervention, and all those that were smart who followed the Black Lord had kept their distance from his brooding. However, this young partisan wanted to be in his lord's graces, so ventured to give him the word he so desired, to earn his praise.

"WELL WHAT IS IT!" roared the lord.

"It appears the young Protector and … the newly discovered Chosen One, had a helper … a source within Avalon … confirmed that the Chosen One was quite familiar with their assistant … it was her daughter … the old Protector was sheltering … the child from your fa… you my lord. The source also corroborated your belief that the young Protector and the Chosen One, would not have succeeded had the waif not been sent to help them, unleash their hidden powers," ended the young partisan.

"Well done … now what to do with you … most men would tell you not to intrude on me during my time of meditation … because they know heads have rolled for acts much less … BUT … you have indeed provided me GREAT INFORMATION … SO … I will spare you for now … BUT be warned if your information turns out to be false … you will wish you never stepped foot in here … BUT … if it is true you will be in my good graces …" stopped the Black Lord as he gave the young follower an inquiring look for his name.

"Juko … si..r" stuttered the young man.

"Juko … now be off before I change my mind!"

"Relix, my chambers now!" as the lord stormed out of his meditation room, to his chambers with Relix following close behind.

"Relix, confirm this information, and if it is true, put a bounty on the waif's head. I want the Trion, the plateau, and the Protector and Chosen One eliminated, YESTERDAY!"

Tree house-Eight Days Later

_There she goes again!_ sighed Lord Roxton. _Well, if the pattern continues like it has since the shifting plains occurred, she will be in here in about an hour, then leave before Veronica and Finn get up to go swimming before the morning meal. Oh, how I wish she would confide in me, but at the same point I understand her hesitation! I have not always handled her secrets well, JOHN, JOHN, JOHN, that is the understatement of the year!_

_Now I'm lecturing myself, or arguing, or whatever! At first, I thought she's just not handling the whole situation well. Marguerite is a very private person and even though she will probably deny it, even today, she sees all of us as her family. Yes, even Finn has found her way into her heart probably because she sees so much of herself in Finn. _

_This is another point I continue to kick my rear end nearly everyday. It was not until the cave, that I realized, while waiting for our death, that we have been much more lineate and patient toward Finn than we ever were with Marguerite when we first began our plateau adventure. I know enough to know that Marguerite and Finn have both had a rough childhood, and trusting others with their life and secrets were not on their top ten list of things to consider with others. No it was more like, "get in, get out, and only rely on yourself that way no one will get hurt, especially you." _

_Oh, but how my Marguerite has grown! I shudder when I think of the cold Marguerite that resided with us at first; but, now she is much warmer around all of us. Wellllllll, she still has her moments where she runs hot and cold, like lately… she's definitely a puzzle that is hard to put together at times. Just when you think you have it all figured out and set in the right place, you loose an important piece that links them all together, and you are back at the beginning again (well more like the middle, now a days); but, I guess the woman will always keep me on my toes, that is why I love her so much, and want to spend the rest of my life with her. There will definitely not be a dull moment with her in it. THE GREAT LORD ROXTON HAS BEEN CAUGHT, will be the headlines of the England Times, HA; and, I won't mind a bit!_

_Bloody hell, will she stop her pacing and just come to me already! She paces 20 steps to the window then stares out for five minutes, then paces again, then stares, and so on! Oh just admit it, you can not wait to be one with her again! _

_Yes, Marguerite the trophy that will never be concurred, because she is your equal and you love it. Her passion matches your own, and even though she's only told you that she loves once in the cave her actions speak louder than her words! _

_That's right keep giving yourself the old pep talk I think I am going insane! The love I have for that woman is slowly making me a madman, but oh how it is worth it! I am so glad no one can read my mind right now, what a pansy or hormonal male I am being they would say. _

_Speaking of hormonal, Marguerite has been more hormonal lately, I wonder why? Note to self, watch her more closely for the answers to her lustfulness and moodiness. _

_About thirty minutes more, DOWN BOY! Don't want to start and end before she gets here. Lord, that woman can make love, she has ruined me for anyone else, she is my one and only, and if only she would let me in and accept what I offer is for eternity it would be even better! Alright you are getting angry again. The time is getting closer, alright, replaying scenes from this past week, will not get you in trouble in here, now!_

_Well, that first night was all her, thank goodness there are only three bedrooms on the lower floor (Challenger's, Marguerite's, and mine), and George sleeps like a log. Boy was I surprised, when a very naked Marguerite, slowly inching her way up my bed, then opened the fly of my long johns, and straddled me! The mere sight of her naked form shot my little out of practice John straight up instantly! _

_She road me at first with a vengeance, but slowed her pace down when I raised into a sitting position. When our eyes met, the desperation I saw in hers nearly deflated my very hard member; but, she pulled my face toward hers, and continued to slowly grind into me, and pleaded with me to never stop (how could I refuse that as tears were streaming down her checks, oh, admit it those were not the reason you continued to help her in her administration, but you did wonder about them later!). She soon began to pick up the pace again, and locked her lips with mine to ceil our passionate groans, sigh, screams and pants from the others within the tree house. When I felt her organism approach I tried to hold off my own for as long as possible, this was for her, she needed this; she went over the edge and soon took me too. _

_I know it is selfish of me, but each time we have made love (and for me it is love) I've emptied my seed into her. This is so unmanly, but if she becomes with child, then it will bond her to me, forever. I know it is wrong especially with the dangers we have experienced and will continue to encounter on the plateau, but I want it to happen, I WANT HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I want to watch her grow with child, and know that I did that to her. She has not said one word about me not withdrawing, but I guess I haven't had the courage to ask either._

_The rest of the nights have been at a much slower pace. She undresses at the end of the bed and crawls in from the side. She then cuddles up to me and begins to kiss my neck to arouse me from my slumber. Once I turn over and wrap my arms around her, she rolls us over so she is under me, and ready for my member to enter her (since the first night I have retired without my long johns on, after all it never hurts to be prepared). _

_There is not much fore play, but soft, slow, passionate kisses, as I slowly stroke my member inside her waiting cavity. The rhythm is an old familiar one that all sole mates have followed since the beginning of time. When I withdraw she pulls back just enough for the distance to be a bit further, then when I push back in she meets me the rest of the way, in and out, in and out, in and out … with the small sighs of pleasure from my love I have to restrain my desire to increase the pace to end it just then, just so we can begin again, each time we make love. God, even when the pace is slow the woman's administration is unbelievable, stroking my back and rear end as we continue to slowly grind into each other (innnn and outtttt, innnn and outtttt, innnn and outtttt, innnn and outttt). Then grasping my butt tightly when I reach down to rub her clitoris, then releasing it on a scream of pleasure that I capture in my mouth ( innn and outtt, innn and outtt, innn and outt). Then she returns the pleasure when she locks her legs around me, and begins to grind harder into me while replacing my hand with hers as the other hand begins to fondle one of her breasts (inn and outt, inn and outt, inn and outt, inn and outt). As she fondles herself for my pleasure her open stare of love and desire spur me on to send us both to our castle in the sky (in and out, in and out, in and out). I know when her organism is close, her gasps of pleasure are more frequent, and she tends to grasp my neck to pull my head down to hers to seize my mouth to hers to silence our screams of pleasure. Then her cavity walls clench my pulsing member as her organism takes a hold of her once again, and I pump a few more times before I release our future into her._

_Then I roll off of her so not to crush her small form and pull her to my side so we can bask in the after glow of our love making, at least that was what I did the first few nights. She would then snuggle further into my side and drape her leg and arm over my torso and lower trunk. Then bury her head into my neck, and let silent tears run down her checks. At first being the self-centered, egotistic, and other terms Marguerite could come up with about my ego, I thought they were tears of the after effect of our lovemaking, which even to me is quite nerve racking because I've never felt this way with anyone else (that is POWERFUL, ESTATIC, ELATED, AND TERRIFIED all at the same time twisted and tangled together to form an erratic hard to explain feeling). _

_What a horny, lovesick sap, I am right now! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!!! Who would be calling the elevator down at this time of the night! I hear Veronica and Finn running from their quarters and down the stairs to the main floor. _

_Well the interruption at least has helped the little man deflate 75 percent! Alright, where are my trousers? One leg then another, that's right, hurry up! _

As Roxton dashed out of his room, Marguerite collided into his chest as she rounded the corner from her room. Marguerite nearly lost her footing, but Roxton was able to regain his balance in time to reach out and steady her as well. An unspoken question and answer passed between them to make sure the other was ok before they continued their way upstairs to the main room. What or more like who they saw among Challenger, Finn, and Veronica, was a sight for sore eyes; he was definitely hairier but still it was Malone being engulfed by Veronica, and slapped on the back by Challenger. Finn on the other hand remained back from the small group by the stairwell leading upstairs, looking quite out of place.

Roxton at that moment pulled Finn with him into the main room to join in the celebration, knowing Marguerite was right behind them headed toward their make shift family too. "Malone, welcome back, old boy, you have been missed!" exclaimed Roxton as he went to slap him on the back too. "I think Marguerite has missed you the most though or maybe it was more your coffee," with the tongue and cheek joke to get everyone in the room to laugh including Marguerite since Finn knew Marguerite often indicated that Malone made the best coffee.

It did work for everyone except Marguerite who had walked toward the elevator where her attention; but, only Veronica noticed, as her attention shifted from the small group to Marguerite and the elevator. Veronica was only partly aware of when Challenger began introducing Finn to Malone as the newest member of the tree house, she was more interested in the heiress's peculiar behavior toward the elevator. Veronica noticed that Marguerite's eyes had begun to tear up, her normal steal composure was replaced with nervous apprehension as she continued to gaze at the elevator; and, as if Malone's comment of Finn not being the newest addition conjured up the child, a mop of curly dark hair and grey-green eyes appeared from around the corner of the elevator shaft making eye contact with eyes that were identical to hers.

As the younger eyes gazed out upon Marguerite, they lit up with what appeared to be delight, adoration, and love; and, then a silent exchange between the identical eyes began. As Veronica continued to watch this interaction between the two from across the room, she noticed that Marguerite's earlier tension had begun to subside and a calmness that has never surrounded the heiress before took place right before her eyes.

The, spell Veronica witnessed was broken when Malone broke away from the small group, walked briskly to the elevator, gently picked up the girl, walked her back to the others, and then proceeded to give Marguerite a warning look to back off. The look Marguerite gave was one of shock, to hurt, then completely devoid of any emotion within three seconds. Her eyes were the only part of her that gave her true emotions away, because they were brimming with unshed tears.

The little girl, too, appeared to be shocked at Malone's antics. Veronica watched as the little girl, repositioned herself in Malone's arms so she could continue to look toward Marguerite. As Malone introduced her to the small group as Shorty, the little girl presented the group with a small grin and a small nod of acknowledgement; but, the others did not see the silent communication that also occurred between the heiress and the little girl. The love and longing in both females' eyes was enough to send anyone into tears, and the only person that became choked up at the scene was Veronica.

_Men and Finn! If they would just look over toward Marguerite they would see how she is still near tears, with her arms crossed in front of her to hide the twitching ache to hold her little carbon copy. The look that passed between both of them minutes ago is the only thing keeping the little girl in Malone's arms. Malone did not realize that when he scooped her up to rescue her from Marguerite that he ruined a mother-daughter reunion … hug … whatever and the girl was really not in danger. The girl probably would have put up a little resistance if she wasn't so shocked from being taken away from her mother's nearby arms._

_However, the little girl now appears to be taking in her surroundings and the others ok. When I glance over to Marguerite, I see the longing to join the group, but also the hesitation due to Malone's silent warning._

"Marguerite?"_ That's good I have her attention, and the others now since I raised my voice a little bit higher than necessary to draw her attention._ "Would you mind helping set up the hammock in your room?"_ Marguerite's surprise at my suggestion is just priceless, and the others too. I imagine the others think that she will decline, but before anyone can say anything I push on with my plan._

"Now, Marguerite, before you come up with an excuse or two, to not share your room with the little girl, hear me out." _That's right just play along, your secret is safe with me until you are ready to tell the others._ "Your bedroom is the biggest one in the tree house, and is already set-up for a hammock. There are no more rooms in the house at this time. I'm sure the boys tomorrow can start building another room for her, but right now the only other place to put her is in the main room, besides yours."

"We all know that young children need their sleep, if she stays out here she will be up later than she should because we all stay up late, and then she will be up early in the morning when Finn and I go out to swim. No, Malone do not interrupt. I know you are going to suggest that you or Roxton could share your rooms, but that is out of the question. If she would have been a male child, yes, but she is a female, and … what do you guys always preach? Propriety?" So, the only real choices are Finn's, Marguerite's, or my room, and Finn's and mine will just not due they are close quarters for just one of us now. So, Marguerite you are just going to have to share for now!

Marguerite pretended to be a bit annoyed and put out of her way about Veronica's decision at first, then gave a short nod to acknowledge that she conceded this round. While Veronica was on her tirade, Roxton had slowly made his way toward his lady love for her support. You could see his concern for her, but also the waves of encouragement that expressed his support, but also something else was hidden behind his eyes, longing? "Yes, Marguerite, Veronica is right Malone, Challenger, and I will start tomorrow on a new room. This will only be for the best, for now."

_Maybe this little girl will help Marguerite's maternal side kick in until we find her parents and then she will long to have her children with me. Oh, yes this little girl will be the ticket, to convince Marguerite we would make a great family together._

"Shorty, would you mind helping me get the hammock from the porch?" asked Veronica with her hand stretched out toward the little girl's direction. Malone let Mari slip to the floor, and then she took Veronica's hand to head for the porch. "Marguerite, we'll meet you in your room, in a minute or two."

"NO," a hesitant whisper escaped passed Marguerite's lips toward Veronica's direction. If anyone was paying attention to Marguerite they would have noticed a change in her disposition and resolve to go along with Veronica's plan, after John's silent encouragement. In response to her 'no' everyone's attention whipped back toward her, away from Veronica and the little girl. "No, Veronica. Thank you for trying to help me, but it is time to let you all in on one of my biggest secrets." As Marguerite was speaking, she had kneeled down to the floor with her arms open to encourage Mari to come to her. Mari did not require anymore encouragement to run into her mother's arms that she longed to be in a week ago.

For about three minutes, mother and daughter embraced each other in front of their make shift family with no thought of what the others would have to say/thought, except to just rejoice in their long overdue reunion; but, soon Marguerite felt the eyes of the others on her and felt the need to provide a short explanation then quickly retreat to her room to continue this reunion in privacy.

As Marguerite began to stand and adjust herself in an upright position to take her leave she saw the questioning looks from the others, but there was more in Roxton's which appeared to be shock, hurt, and … something else maybe recognition that their time together was now over. She turned toward Malone as she responded to the group's unspoken questions, "Thank you for taking care of Margaux for me, as she disappeared from me again during the shifting plains. You do not have to look any further for her family, I am her family, actually I am her mother," and with that Marguerite turned with Mari still in her arms in the directions of her bedrooms.

"Oh, Veronica thank you for suggesting the hammock earlier, but we won't need it anymore" Marguerite flipped over her shoulder as an after thought as she proceeded down the stairs to her bedroom, but stopped at the last step to make eye contact with Veronica to convey her gratitude, "and for trying to help me keep my secret for awhile from the others until I was truly ready ..." Then turned quickly to her room, so she did not have to explain further or look into John's eyes anymore, to see his shattered heart in his eyes once more.

_Don't think about John, your daughter is home, she's HOME! Oh, God thank you for returning my little girl to me. Oh, how I have missed this, her in my arms, smelling her scent, her head nestled into my neck, and … and … everything else … I don't know what exactly… just this … complete … whole … feeling I am experiencing right now! _

_Well, it would be a hundred percent better if John was in here too, but you knew he would not want you once he found out. He would not want to be a part of an already made family, so just … NO JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT JUST BE HAPPY, PUSH THE SADNESS OF LOOSING JOHN AWAY, AND JUST CONCENTRATE ON YOUR FUTURE WITH MARGAUX AND THE BABY. That's right don't start sobbing, just enjoy the feeling of your daughter back in your arms._

_Alright, find somewhere to sit, before you pass out with your daughter still in your arms, especially with her cuddling into you so tightly preventing your oxygen to reach to your lungs. _"Margaux, sweetheart you are going to have to loosen up your hold on, mummy, or I am going to pass out soon!" _I say in a half joking half choking tone. _

_As her head pops up from its place on my neck, the impish grin I fondly remember is quickly replaced by one of concern. _"Mummy, why are you crying? Did I hurt you to much when I was cuddling you? I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just so excited that I'm with you again!" _Her young voice, oh how wonderful it is to hear, and she uses it to comfort me while brushing my tears away with the pads of her little thumbs, oh the wait is finally over!_

"No, sweetheart, these are happy tears. I have missed you so … much. You can cuddle with me all you want as long as it doesn't cut of my air supply. Mummy, has missed you so much! Right now you cuddling with me is the best thing for my wounded heart." After Mari had finished wiping Marguerite's tears away, she repositioned herself in the crock of heiress's neck, and comfortably buried herself into her mother again. A yawn soon escaped from Mari, then another, and then another, as mother and daughter continued to embrace each other on the bed. Marguerite began to sway back and forth while softly rubbing her hands up and down her back.

"Margaux, sweetheart before you fall asleep we should really get you dressed into something more comfortable," reluctantly requested Marguerite because she really didn't want to let Mari go at all that night.

"Mummy?" asked Mari as she proceeded to slide off her mothers lap.

"Yes, sweetheart," responded Marguerite as she began to pull out Mari's clothes from the dresser drawer where she placed them earlier that week in hopes that her daughter would return to her soon.

"May I make a request?" Mari softly inquired, not wanting to upset her mother. She learned that her mother could become very defensive, with others while watching her through the looking glass.

Marguerite turned to look at her daughter because her daughter's tone sounded so hesitant and small. The concerned heiress knelt on her knees, took both her daughters hands into her own, and said "Margaux, you can always ask me a question or make a request. Why the worried look, little one?"

"Well, I don't want to … umm … hurt your feelings," replied Mari.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure you wouldn't ever hurt my feelings, or if you did, it's not on purpose." _Unless it's to ask why I couldn't get to you and then to tell me you hate me for it._

"Ok … well … could you call me Mari, now, or maybe Shorty? I really like to go by Mari, all my friends call me that," requested Mari, but pushed on once her mother's face distorted a bit and eye brows puckered into an odd expression, "it's just that, Margaux is an older name. I like it a lot, but Mari fits me right now, that's what Bochra says anyway, that it fits my 'spitfire disposition' and that Margaux is more suitable for me when I get older when I won't be as mischievous."

"Mischievous, eh? Alright, I will try to remember to call you Mari, it may take me awhile, so bare with me, ok. Alright, let's get ready for bed so we can cuddle some more under the sheet."


	4. Chapter 4

They are not mine just borrowing them for a bit!

**Chapter 4 The Wake**

Tree House Main Floor, Following Marguerite's Departure

Five pair of eyes watched the heiress disappear back to her room before they turned toward each other to gage the others' reactions to this new development. All the eyes displayed shock and inquisitiveness, but that is where the same emotions stopped. Malone's eyes showed a dawning, Veronica's displayed empathy, George's exhibited mystification, Finn's were of compassion, but Lord John Roxton's were a puzzle to all because they consisted of a mixture of emotions, it was hard to tell what all were there (disappointment, compassion, heartache, annoyance, sympathy, longing, anger and despair all rolled into one pair of eyes). Roxton turned toward the staircase again, and proceeded to walk the distance to the landing to gaze in the direction of Marguerite's door (to avoid the eyes of the others that had turned sympathetic toward him, and to distance himself from the group before one of his emotions took over; and, anger seemed to be winning right now, and an outburst would not due when some questions needed to be answered/heard).

It was Challenger that spoke first, "Well, that is interesting! Veronica you knew about the child?"

"Yes, but only because Marguerite let it slip eight days ago, after we woke from the shifting plains incident, and Margaux was not here. I would have wondered if it were actually true had I not noticed the small satchel Marguerite was holding tightly in her hands before you arrived here," replied Veronica.

"But, she didn't say a thing when we were all going over our accounts of what happened to us that day," added Finn.

"Now, that I think about it, Marguerite, didn't actually talk that much at all," Challenger pondered out loud, "she seemed very subdued and restrained while we all contributed to the shifting plain theory. Veronica, you actually did not see the child?"

"No, when I woke up, Marguerite was about ten feet away as if she was reaching for something or more like someone, with only the satchel tightly grasped in the hand of the arm furthest from her body. We were both 'wigged out' as Finn put it that day, but she stubbornly pushed on in her desperate search for her daughter. I didn't realize what she was looking for until the elevator was ascending to the main floor, when she whispered it under her breath."

"I didn't mention it because I knew Marguerite would not take kindly to a secret of hers being reveled without her approval first; and, when she made no mention of it that night I took it as sign not to say anything about it. As I said, she said it under her breath, I don't think she realized that I knew, until tonight when I tried to help her."

"Why, did you try to help? I mean …" asked Malone.

"Well, Malone, you and the others were all very engaged in your homecoming that you failed to notice that Marguerite was not part of it. She was very absorbed in the elevator, when it appeared that the two were about to reunite without a thought of what we would all say, because they were in their own little world, you swept the little girl away from Marguerite. Ned it was very gallant of you to try to save the little girl from the wicked witch, but Marguerite has continued to grow and we all forget that she isn't as vile as she used to be, we need to 'cut her some slack,' right Finn?" continued Veronica.

"Right Vee," agreed Finn. "What I didn't get was why she all the sudden changed her mind about your plan. Obviously she caught onto what you were trying to do, and agreed."

"Well, Finn as Veronica has pointed out Marguerite has grown a lot in the past three years, she's let us in on several of her secrets such as the oraborris. She may have felt that it was too big of a secret to hold until she was really ready to tell us. After all it wouldn't have been fair to the child to keep a secret like that. More likely she knew that the child would want to start calling her mother, mum, mummy, etc., and to ask her to keep a secret that she doesn't understand would be cruel. She may have had other reasons too," Challenger said the last part while looking in the direction of Roxton. "This secret is going to affect us all in some way or another, a child is a big responsibility. Ned, how did you come across her?"

The group took Challenger's lead as he proceeded to sit down at the table, after asking his last question to Ned. "Well, I actually found her in a pile of dinosaur dung," replied Malone with a chuckle. "She was in fact in the middle of a meadow, and her tan pants were a contrast to the brown dung. After taking a second glance I realized that it was a person. Thus, I went to investigate, there could have been numerous reasons the person was there, especially after the ripples of time, which appears we all experienced about a week ago."

"If the person was hurt, I wanted to help him or her out in the open like that could have ended in unwanted trouble from several treacherous sources. As I drew nearer to the person I realized it was too small to be an adult, and became quite concerned that a child appeared to be alone out in the open. I nudged the little girl with my walking stick, not wanting to startle her right away. She then proceeded to flip over asking for a few more minutes of sleep, and in hind sight that characteristic definitely replicates her mother's," continued Malone with a small chuckle. "However, unlike her mother's grumpiness until she has her coffee, Shorty's disposition changed instantly after five minutes of stretching and grumbling."

"Why do you call her Shorty?" asked Finn.

"Well, she never spoke to me even when I knew she yearned to talk to me. I think someone, maybe Marguerite, taught her not to talk to strangers. When she did not give me her name, I gave her the nickname, Shorty. I had to call her something it actually became a game as we traveled. I began to try to guess her name each day going through the alphabet, and rattling many names that started with each letter. It kept us entertained on our journey, and that brings me to her facial expressions which often stirred a feeling of 'déjà vu.' I also told her many stories, and she especially liked the escapades that involved Marguerite and Roxton. Going back to the 'déjà vu' I feel quite inane that I did not put two and two together before, but there is no mistaking it now Shorty is definitely Marguerite's carbon copy."

The small group continued to talk of Malone and Margaux's trek back to the tree house, as Roxton continued to grip the top of the railing. Malone was happy to report that they did not run into to much trouble. After about an hour the group chose to call it a night, and resume their discussion at a later time to include Marguerite and Margaux, to maybe get more answers. As Challenger passed Roxton, he brought the young man out of his musing, when he bid him goodnight, and began to descend the stairs to his room.

Roxton continued to stand at the top of the steps way after the others had retired pondering his next move and what all this meant for his future. He was upset to say the least, instead of retiring to his bedroom he walked to the pegs that held their bags. He hastily packed a bag full of a few days worth of supplies, then grabbed his two revolvers and a rifle, and with a vigorous step to his gate walked to the elevator. With one last look around he stepped into the elevator to leave the tree house for a few days to adjust to the new development that threw a wretched wrench into his life.

Five Days Later

Lord John Roxton, returned to the tree house with a renewed bounce of determination to his step. He had come to terms with most of his feelings that came with the new … Margaux. _Margaux the little replica of my beloved, well I certainly did not expect this. Who would have guessed Marguerite was a mother. She never showed any interest in children before. _

_Ha, and you wanted Marguerite to get to know the little girl for your own selfish purpose to show her, her maternal side! Deep breathes, control your anger, yes your hurt has definitely fueled your anger quite well this trip! Remember, Marguerite had her reasons to keep Margaux a secret. Her bloody secrets! STOP, STOP, STOP! _

_Remember you've told Marguerite when she's ready that all her secrets would be safe with you when she was ready. Well, obviously she was ready six nights ago. She could have kept that one in for awhile, after all Veronica gave her a window of opportunity, and how do you reward her for her honesty, YOU BLOODY WELL LEAVE! Alright, get your anger toward yourself under control, that's right last night you realized you were not angry with Marguerite anymore, but yourself. Oh, you are still hurt that she did not confide in you with this life altering information, but understand as well._

_No, this trip was a catch twenty two, you needed to get away to clear your mind and take stock of the changes to your life with Marguerite; but, you knew if you left without saying goodbye to her, she would think it was over between you. AND that is how you wanted her to feel when you left; you wanted to hurt her as much as she had just hurt you! _

_How could you not think that she would not have a child? That's the question that continues to float in your head, what an idiot, after all the possibility was definitely there, she has been married at least three or four times (she's the Black Widow of Vienna). Then of course your haste to leave, left you with more questions such as how did the child wind up here, how long was she missing, etc.? _

_HOME SWEET HOME! How this tree house has grown on me, I could not imagine living without one person in that house; we have definitely developed into a wonderful family. Hmm, it seems very quiet … DON'T PANIC … there's a reasonable explanation for the stillness that surrounds the tree house. Take it step by step to the elevator, alright your doing fine, patience! Alright your on the main floor, DON'T PANIC, glance around the room, see anything? Ah, a note … from Malone … that's my boy, always thinking of others!_

Roxton,

Veronica wanted to visit Assai, Jarrel, and the other Zanga. On my journey back, I noticed that the Zanga village was now two days distance from the tree house, and with this new information Challenger wanted to remap the area. Finn insisted on going as well, to assist Challenger; boy, is she different, but entertaining to say the least!

Marguerite and Mari (Margaux), also, came along. Mari is infatuated with Finn, and her jargon, which has left Marguerite in a silent tiff. Mari has now started to use the words 'cool' and 'awesome' to describe anything she feels is amazing or remarkable around her; so when Finn said she was going to go, her new shadow insisted on coming too (don't worry Finn is getting a 'kick out' of it, she said).

This next part I am telling you as a friend and brother! Marguerite has come along too, she pointed out that she could trade for some fabric to make new clothes for everyone, since many of our clothes are becoming thread bare. We were all not fooled with her charade, she does not want to be left alone; she has missed you terribly, and has withdrawn within herself. The part of her heart that was yours is broken again, the other part that belongs to Mari has mended quite beautifully. When Mari is around, her whole disposition changes, her smile lights up the room, but when Mari leaves (to follow anyone of us around) a dark cloud positions itself around Marguerite. In the words of Finn, 'you need to get your shit together, now!'"

That woman loves you, and you screwed up when you left that night without saying goodbye. You'll have a lot of ground to recover, my friend, if you want her heart again! I leave you with that tidbit.

Sincerely,

Malone

P.S We left on Monday.

_That was two days ago, if I leave now I will surely catch up to them in a day and a half, hopefully sooner. Their little entourage will take them probably two to three days, especially if Challenger is going to start to remap the area. Alright, need to shower, repack, and get underway! Then start to form a plan to win Marguerite back, YOU DID IT AGAIN OLD BOY, hurt Marguerite. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO EVER LEARN! Alright, you have at least a day and a half to brood about your stupidity some more._

Jungle, Thursday Night Half A Day From The Zanga

_It's my two hours to stay alert for possible predators in the area, and it's near impossible to keep focused. Oh, how I wish it were because of sleep, NO now that I am out of my first trimester, my energy has bounced back. One whole trimester, it has been THREE BLOODY MONTHS SINCE THAT DAMN CAVE, WHERE I GAVE MY… HEART AND SOLE TO … LORD JOHN … BLOODY… RICHARD ROXTON!_

_I was about two and a half months pregnant, before the shifting plains, I didn't know how I felt. Part of me was overjoyed that I was pregnant with Roxton's baby, it only happened once before and this time around I knew my baby's father. BUT, the other part of me felt guilty, extremely guilty, like I was going to be replacing my other child, Mari. Oh, Mari, how I wish you would tell us how you got here, and where you stayed all this time! _

_After the oraborris was taken by Calhum, I thought my last chance to find her was gone. Little did the others know, that my real reason for the oraborris was to get my daughter back, where MY heart most desired, it was where my daughter resided. Then realizing that cave left me with a little souvenir … OH, THE BLOODY CAVE … bring that up, you are already aroused. PUSH IT OUT …_

_GOD … I have never felt so valued in all my life! As, Roxton continued his assault on my sensitive neck his hand went to my hair, and slowly released it from its binding. 'I love your hair down' he murmured against my neck as he continued kissing then nuzzling it. Oh, how my hands began to work, the pent up sexual tension that had been building since the day we met in Challenger's study, exploded. _

_He and I could not wait any longer, I had to be one with him … HE HAD JUST REVEALED HIS UNDYING LOVE TO ME AGAIN … 'John make love too me now! I want to be one with you just once before we die, I want to know!' As I began to undo his pants and long johns while attacking his mouth with passionate kisses, he began to hike up my skirt, as he slowly backed me up against the alter. His hands stilled when the skirt reached my rear when he found that I was wearing NO UNDERGARMENTS! He broke our passionate kiss, when oxygen was required for both of us, 'Oh, you little minx! Had I know you were without, underwear, I would have had my way with you long ago!'_

_'Well,' I asked in a teasing manner, 'what are you waiting for take me?' As I pulled Roxton back down for a searing kiss, and rubbed our junctures together just near my entrance._

_'Marguerite, wait! I want to do this right, I don't want you to think this is just too get you finally into bed …' I placed a finger on his lips, to silence him._

_'John, I know, but a girl does have some precedence to stay somewhat clean! PLEASE JUST ENTER ME … I AM ALREADY WET WITH WANT … NOW JOHN, NOW!_

_Roxton needed no more encouragement, he hoisted me up on the edge of the alter, wrapped my legs around him, then did the most amazing thing … instead of pushing into me right away like most men … he stuck a finger into my vagina and began to pump it in and out, then flick my clitoris, then pump in again! 'OH, GOD … JOHN …' I heard come from some where within the cave. _

_John then pushed another finger in me and continued his administration nearly sending me over the edge then and there. I had to do something, to return the pleasure so I reached down between us, and grabbed his penis. I began to pump him to the rhythm he was assaulting me with, I heard an animalistic growl come from deep within his throat. That sound and the constant assailment to my clitoris sent me into the depths of a heavenly flashing abyss, and my senses become completely and wonderfully overloaded. However, somewhere I heard a woman screaming 'GOD … I NEED … YOU … DON'T … STOP … NOW!'_

_I then felt something wonderful as I was coming down from my high! John had penetrated me in one slow deep push, with glazed passionate eyes I met his; his bestowed all the love his sole possessed for me, and also the acknowledgement that it had been along time for me and my walls were very tight. Oh, how could anyone not love this man, who has showed me so much compassion and consideration over the years. 'Marguerite, I want our first and last time to be remarkable for you, I love you and I want you to know how desirable you are to me because you are it for me, my one true love!' With that said I could not stop the overflow of tears that streaked down my cheeks, with my love reflected back to him. _

_He then began to pump in and out of me, slow at first. His hands were not ideal either, one hand was running through my hair, the other began its on administration on my left breast under my shirt, and his mouth … OH, HIS MOUTH … was everywhere on my neck, on my mouth, back on my neck, to my nose, to my mouth… GOD I HAD TO FEEL HIM TOO! I slowly lifted the shirt to where I could begin my own assault on his bare skin, I began to stroke up and down his back to the rhythm his penetrating penis continued to keep. My right hand slowly wound around to his front, and tweaked his left nipple, his groan, of pleasure, spurred him to thrust hard and deep into me, then withdraw almost completely._

_'ROXTON … WHAT …' the words of protest I was about to give died on my lips, as I looked up into his teasing eyes. 'YOU BETTER BLOODY WELL … FILL ME UP AGAIN …' I command. Roxton continued to hold his ground, so I took it upon myself to use my legs that were wrapped around him to thrust myself into his penis that remained at my entrance, which again sent him deep to my core. 'DON'T … YOU … EVER … STOP … AGAIN … YOU … HEAR … ME!' I warned. I felt Roxton's deep chuckle begin, at his lower trunk before it came forth from his lips. He never stopped, and soon his pumping increased as another wave of ecstasy began to bubble up within me. 'OH, GOD, OH, GOD, JOHNNNNNNN …' as I fell over the edge of the heavenly abyss again. My cavity walls gripped his penis as a I rode out my organism as he continued to drive his penis harder and deeper into me, to bring forth his release … and he did with a shout of my name as the warmth of his seed spread through me! _

_As he began to pull out of me, I gripped him with my legs and arms tightly, 'NO, NOT YET … I WANT TO STAY ONE WITH YOU!' And on its own accord I felt his manhood slowly rise up again …_

"Mummy, I have to go potty, now!" Mari whispers into my ear as, she nudges and startles me out of my lustful musings. "Mummy, you ok, I told you two times before that I had to go potty, before you finally woke up? You were moaning a little too, are you feeling ok? Has that stomach bug, comeback?"

Marguerite immediately stood up, grasped Mari's hand, before her questions woke someone else up, and she had to explain her flushed face. In mid-step twenty feet away from the camp, she heard a twig snap, she immediately grabbed Mari and pushed her behind her as she grabbed her pistol from her side belt and swung it in the direction of the sound. Mari began to hop up and down and pleaded in a whispered voice, "Mummy I really have to go!"

"Mari, shhh!" Marguerite sharply whispered back as rustling of leaves was heard off to her left side. She halfway turned in that direction with her pistol directed between the two sounds, as she used her other arm to pull Mari toward her backside, and held her there. Marguerite continued to glance in both directions, steadying her pistol, while holding onto a now trembling Mari. Just as she started to console her daughter, a shadow emerged from the area toward her left, she swung her pistol in that direction, only to be shocked to see Lord John Roxton, appear from the jungle's darkness, and pointing his rifle in the direction of the snapped twig.

"Tribune, show yourself!" commanded Lord John Roxton, as he marched his way in front of Marguerite and Mari to shield them from Tribune. "I said show yourself, I know its you, and I smelled your lizard's breathe twenty feet from here!"

Roxton heard whimpering behind him, he assumed it was Mari, after all he knew she had to go to the restroom. He had come across the group's camp right as Marguerite took her two hour watch, which gave him the chance to watch his beloved without her being aware of his presence. It was also a good thing that he came at the time he did, because it soon became quite obvious, to him, that Marguerite was not as focused as she should have been while on watch. He did not miss the flushed look, the soft moan that left her lips, or the embarrassment that washed over her face as she raised herself up from her position to take care of Mari. He treaded softly behind them to not alert Veronica or Finn to his presence. He wanted to continue his silent observation without interruption for just a little longer, because he knew he had hell to pay for his actions, and it would be awhile before he was back in the heiress's good graces.

However, from his position, he too heard the twig break in front of Marguerite, and the soft hiss that followed. It could only belong to one being, Tribune, or one of his cohorts!

"My dear Lord Roxton, is this how you treat an old friend? Pointing a rifle at his heart?" asked Tribune in a melodramatic voice, as he emerged from the darkness to where Marguerite and Roxton could see him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, and what do we have here, a little waif? Marguerite you surprise me, who could imagine a woman as cold as a lizard would bestow such lioness tendencies!"

"Go, to hell, Tribune!" replied Marguerite.

"I'm gonna loose it!" Mari half sobbed half shouted to the group. Marguerite slowly side stepped, with Mari still behind her, toward the group of bushes she was headed toward before this rude intrusion by both males. When her back was two feet from the bushes, she let Mari slip from her grasp to attend to her needs, while she kept watch from her position, and listened to Tribune and Roxton continue their annoying tête-à-tête.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer, whose the child?" Tribune asked with more authority to his voice. By this time the rest of the camp had stirred from their slumber due to the commotion twenty feet from where they all slept; and, now they stood listening and watching Roxton and Tribune on the outer edge of camp.

"It's none of your business, but she's mine and Marguerite's daughter," growled Roxton in a manner that dared Tribune to question him on the matter.

"Ha-ha, I find that hard to believe," replied Tribune in his usual sarcastic matter. Roxton glanced from his peripheral, to see how Marguerite responded to his little announcement. To his surprise it was not Marguerite's reaction that caught him off guard, it was Mari's. She had emerged from the bushes, and Marguerite must have pulled her to her side; but what he saw was delight and love mixed with pride that radiated from her sole. Marguerite, on the other hand, had hid her shock well behind her impartial expression, but he could see it in her eyes.

Roxton returned his full attention back toward Tribune, "And why not? We left her with Veronica's friend Assai during our little excursions."

"I find that very hard to believe, when there is a bounty out for her! It seems someone wants the child from Avalon, who helped stop the ripples of time with the inexperienced Protector and Chosen One, who reside in your tree house," clarified Tribune with a hint of his twisted lizard grin.

"What do you mean a bounty for the child from Avalon?" questioned Veronica as she appeared from the edge of their camp. "Mari, you lived in Avalon?"

Mari buried her head into her mother's side, when she nodded her head yes, to answer Veronica's question. "Well, if you would let me join you by your fire I will explain in detail the bounty," scoffed Tribune. Marguerite not knowing Tribune's true intentions, hoisted Mari up into her arms to conceal and protect her from him.

Without verbally inviting Tribune to their camp, the explorers returned and all took their places around the fire (that is Challenger positioned himself beside Finn on the far side of the fire, Malone took his place by Veronica on the left side, and Roxton sat next to Marguerite on the right side who continued to hold Mari in a protective manner). Tribune, when he emerged from the shadows, took the only place the group left for him, opposite Finn and Challenger.

"We are waiting to hear this tale, Tribune," Challenger bellowed to let Tribune know that they all meant business.

"George, George, George where are your manners, tonight? I have not met the two newest members of your group yet. There is plenty of time for my 'tale' as you call it," retorted Tribune in his mocking tone.

Finn being perturbed already from being rudely awaked, then to learn that there is a possible threat to the little squirt, answered curtly, "I'm Finn, and you already know who she is, so why don't you start now, so you can be on your way."

"Boys, boys, boys when will you teach your women folk to mind," interjected an annoyed Tribune. "Fine! The bounty is on the Chosen One's child because she will do anything to save it. The sources who have put this ransom on the child, are the enemies of the Protector's lines. Rumors say that you, Veronica, already ran into their leader, Mordren, and you were successful at eliminating him," Tribune quizzically stated, to confirm this rumor.

Marguerite instinctively clutched Mari tighter to her when Tribune spoke of the bounty. "Mummy, your squishing me!" murmured Mari into her mother's neck to protest the tight hold her mother had on her.

"I'm sorry baby!" murmured Marguerite into Mari's ear, as she nuzzled her nose into Mari's temple. Marguerite began to rub her hands up and down Mari's back in a soothing motion.

"Yes, Tribune that rumor is true," replied Veronica, "We had a run in with Mordren about four months ago, and he didn't survive. If its not Mordren then who has put this bounty on Mari's head?"

"Mari!" exclaimed Tribune in a triumphant manner, "Well, it would be Mordren's son, Malick, who inherited his father's leadership upon his death. A weasel most definitely, but not a strong leader as his father, he lacks management. He over looks the little things that are required in great leadership, he just wants the prize!"

"And you would know this because of your great leadership, Tribune," asked Malone in a mocking way. "If I remember right you lost your kingdom to a female lizard, because you overlooked the little details."

"Malone, I would watch you tongue I still am able to rip it out of your face," exclaimed an annoyed Tribune.

Not knowing Tribune's true nature, Finn interjected, "Why are you telling all of this to us. Its obvious that the others are quite hostile with you. Why would you help us."

With the center of attention back on him with a question that is easily answerable, Tribune calmed down quite a bit. "Well, I hate to be in debt to anyone, and I owe Roxton my life, so I am here to pay my debt."

"And it wouldn't hurt to have Veronica and Marguerite's protection to earn back your kingdom!" scoffed Malone.

"My, my, my look who has learned Marguerite's ability to exasperate the others around him," interjected Tribune to continue his tête-à-tête with Malone. How he enjoyed these heated conversations with these humans, they were all a match for his lizard wit, and it appeared Malone had learned a thing or two from his cohorts.

Roxton noticed in peripheral that Marguerite slightly stiffened next to him when Tribune made that dig at her and Malone. He moved somewhat in conspicuously toward Marguerite so their thighs touched to give her his silent support. Roxton knew that Marguerite silently fretted that her family still considered her a nuisance, instead of a valued member of the group. In return of his actions, the corners of Marguerite's lips slightly turned up, for a barely noticeable grin.

"To answer your rude comment, Malone, of my true motives, it did occur to me that their friendship would earn me greatness; but, you have to ask yourself this question would you rather have my help or have me take the child?" asked Tribune, as twenty of his followers emerged from the darkness. The explorers all quickly stood to their defenses, but quickly acknowledged that they were outnumbered.

"Tribune, I guess you could say, we accept your offer of help," replied Challenger as all the explorer took their seats again. Out of the corner of his eye Roxton could tell Marguerite was not alright, though she was concealing it well. He knew he was shaken up enough about the bounty on Mari's head, and she wasn't even his, though he hoped Marguerite would let him have that fatherly role in the near future. Roxton placed his hand protectively on Marguerite's knee, to caution the lizards that they would have to go through him to get to Marguerite and Mari.

"It seems you are not telling us the whole story, Tribune. I can tell in your eyes that you have more information to present to us, and you are dying to tell it," bluffed Roxton.

"Actually, if you are all willing to listen to a story, why yes, then I have more to tell you," replied Tribune.

"Story, what story, could you possibly tell," asked an edgy Finn.

"It's actually a legend of sorts, about the demise of Marguerite's ancestor Morrighan. Since the ripples of time have occurred old legends that surround the Protectors and Chosen Ones have resurfaced."

"There are legends about Vee and Marguerite's families?" Finn interrupted Challenger.

"If you humans would stop interrupting me, then I could finish the hearsay, I've heard!" interjected a peeved Tribune. Finn had the decency to look a little chagrined, for her interruption.

"Where was I, oh yes, the legend of the Protector and Chosen One. I will make a direct quote from a shaman about the most common legend about the two lines. It is said that '_the Protector and the Chosen One's jobs intertwine together. The Protector is the heart of the plateau and the Chosen One is the sole. Together they balance the plateau on a more peaceful note without the threat of evil being inflicted on the lives of those that they try to protect. Their job descriptions are as follows: the Protector protects the power of the plateau and makes sure it is used for good, and the Chosen One creates and sustains life and order on the plateau.' _Is that not true Mari?" continued Tribune.

Mari peeked around her mother's hair, and softly nodded a yes to his question. It wasn't so much that she feared Tribune, she knew her powers were strong enough to shock and stun him and his followers, but it was her mother's hold and feelings that made her still. Her mother was radiating fear of loosing her again, so she had continued to stay buried in her mother's arms while she listened to Tribune tell the legend that surrounded her family.

"Is that it?" asked Veronica. "Or is there more, because Marguerite and I figured out most of that when we corrected the shifting plains, almost two weeks ago."

"Oh, well the other part deals, with the Chosen One's fertility, but that is just hearsay too. However, it maybe interesting to hear now, since Marguerite's scent is dripping with pregnancy!" Tribune was pleased to hear his news had the affect he was looking for, five stunned gasps and one choked sob from around the campfire. Only one person, the child, remained unmoved by his announcement, who actually looked quite bored with his tale. _Oh, she is much like her mother!_

"Mari, since you seem quite bored with my telling the legends why don't you tell the other," sneered Tribune, he was finding this all way to amusing. _If he understood the explorers correctly none of them had met until their journey; and, if the legend was correct Lord John Roxton was Marguerite's Guardian, which meant his earlier statement was true, BUT HOW? His earlier reaction to Marguerite's news, indicates that he had no clue of her 'bun in the over.' This day has not turned out a waste after all, but quite entertaining. Let's hear how the little waif tells this part of the legend._

"Okkk," hesitated Mari as she slowly turned in her mother's arm to face the others, not knowing how to approach this subject, but not wanting to succumb to Tribune's goading. "Well, another legend that follows the Chosen One is that she can only have babies with, her … sole mate, her … Guardian; but, sometimes the Guardian is a girl and the Chosen One is a boy," continued Mari with a very serious expression on her face, which sent Tribune and his cohorts into a fit of laughter. The explorers stifled their own chuckles knowing that she wasn't trying to make them laugh, but it became even harder when her face contorted into a perplexed expression.

"Annnndddd, howwww doooooo youuuuu knowwww someoneeee isssss aaaaaaa Guardiannnnn orrrrr Chosennnnnnnn Oneeeeee?" Tribune asked while still laughing, he was so enjoying this spectacle.

TBC

Sorry for the delay! The delays will be longer now since school has started up again, but I got to make a living!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Whose Your Daddy?**

Campfire

"They both have birthmarks," replied Mari hotly knowing they were laughing at what she said, but not understanding why. She continued on, not caring if they wanted more or not, "the Chosen One's on the right shoulder, and the Guardian's on the left foot. My mummy's birthmark is on her right shoulder, and my daddy's is on his left foot, so there," finished Mari with a huff.

With her final statement, the whole camp began to quiet down, only a few chortles were heard from the lizards, but Tribune's raised hand earlier signaled for their laughter to cease. "And who is your 'daddy?'" asked Tribune knowing the answer already, and it appeared that Roxton, now, knew too.

"Him," stated Mari as she pointed to Roxton confidently, with her impish grin on her face. Marguerite's eyebrows rose to her hairline if that were possible with shock written on her face, her face also became a light color of green too. She broke the dumbfounded spell of the explorers when she made a mad dash to the tree line to empty her stomach's contents, without providing the others a retched show. Roxton quickly followed her to assist her in anyway he could, the only thing he thought he could do at that moment was grab her hair out of her face why she vomited.

Marguerite soon felt, two small hands rubbing her back up and down in a soothing motion, and even if she wanted to sob out her current misery and confusion, her daughter's innocent nature stopped the onslaught of emotion from coming forth at that moment. "Daddy, you're supposed to rub mummy's back like this to make her feel better. See, give me your free hand, now rub like this, good job, daddy!" Her factual tone she used with Roxton, was Marguerite's undoing, instead of sobbing she felt a bubble of laughter come forth, oh she was still crying she'd given up on her water ducts along time ago; but, to hear her lecture Roxton in how to comfort her and … then to hear her call him daddy … Now she was sobbing, her one true love, was her daughter's father, her luck had turned, but the 'how' still remained to be scene.

Marguerite, soon felt Roxton's hand snake around her front just below her breasts in order to haul her back against his chest, as he moved them five feet away from her stomach contents. "Mari, go get a cloth and damp it for your mother, sweetheart, that's my girl" encouraged Roxton. He nuzzled Marguerite's temple with his nose from behind, "God, Marguerite how is this possible? She has to be, what seven or eight, our paths never really crossed physically until the night in Challenger's study!" Roxton softly exclaimed into her ear.

"I'm just as puzzled as you are, John, but I can truthfully tell you that I didn't know who her father was up until tonight," whispered Marguerite back.

"What do you mean? I would think you thought at least one of your husbands?" asked an exasperated Roxton.

"John, my husband at the time made it very clear to me verbally and physically that I was not to become with child, it 'ruined a woman's figure.' He may have got the rest of society pregnant, but not me!" Marguerite sobbed out the last part.

"Here you go mummy, is daddy making you cry, does he need a time out?" asked Mari as she glared in her father's direction.

"Nooo," Marguerite half sobbed half choked out on a laugh. "Mari, you knew that I was pregnant, didn't you? (Mari nodded) How, did you know about your daddy, I never told you who your daddy was?" continued Marguerite.

"Grahm, told me. She told me that, you and daddy weren't ready to be together, but you were ready to have me," stated Mari matter-of-factly with her father's impish grin in place. _Oh, that grin is so Roxton, and now that I look at her, her face is fuller like Roxton's, and oh that dimple is his too. _

"Mari, what are the others doing?" asked Roxton, he wanted to continue this discussion without being interrupted, and when he glanced down at Marguerite he too saw the same desire.

"Uh, they were talking more about the legends. Tribune was telling them more, I … guess I didn't explain it well …" Mari said in a soft voice.

"Oh, Mari you told the story just fine, sweetheart, don't worry about what Tribune thinks, he's not worth it," encouraged Marguerite as she saw her daughter's distressed look. "Come here, and cuddle with us," as Marguerite and Roxton adjusted themselves to add Mari to their mix. Mari willingly climbed into her mother's arms, and laid her head again on her mother's shoulders in order to nuzzle into her neck; Roxton then wrapped his arms around the pair of them, and he too nuzzled into Marguerite. Marguerite at that moment felt safe and loved by the two most important people in her life, and all she could do was relish in the feeling as silent tears streaked down her cheeks.

After a few minutes passed and the three of them had basked silently in the new found love, only an immediate family could feel, Marguerite broached the subject of Mari's conception again with her daughter. "Mari, baby can you tell us more about your story of being born, and how your daddy and I made you? Did your Grahm tell you more about how you came to be?" Mari, lifted her head from her mother's shoulder to look at her parents as she told them one of her favorite stories.

"Marguerite, Roxton, Mari? Are you ok?" asked Finn as she came upon the very cozy trio. "Whoops, sorry, Challenger was just worried about you three, I'll tell them you've made your own camp for the night." With that said Finn winked and turned back to join the others.

"Baby, you were saying," encouraged Marguerite as she lazily ran her hands up and down her daughter's back.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what exactly happened, except what Aunt Abby calls the 'sugar coated' version!" piped Mari, as her parents grinned impishly. "I'll do my best, though. Let's see, uhmm, well it was a time that you, mummy, were married to a Pierre person, and not daddy. He wouldn't let you have a baby, so grandma and grandpa brought you daddy. They gave you and daddy a drink that made you love each other and want to play together, and gave bad Pierre another drink to make him sleep. Then they locked you two up in a bedroom, and let you play games like cards, chess, and wrestling," explained Mari but she stopped when she saw that her mother became a bright red, and her father looked discomfited. "Mummy, are you ok? Grandma turns that color too, when she tells me about the playing part too."

"Yes, sweetheart I'm fine why don't you tell us the rest," proposed Marguerite. "How long did your daddy and I play together?"

"Two weeks," whispered Roxton. Marguerite and Mari both had surprised looks on their faces. "Mari was it two weeks?"

"Yes, daddy, you remembered! Was it fun to play with mummy? Will you play with her again, and make her happy because when you left she was not happy at all!" stated Mari in her innocence, but her statement had the wrong effect on both of her parents, they both stiffened. Marguerite because she still hurt from Roxton's abrupt departure, and Roxton in preparation for Marguerite's negative response.

"Mari, your father and I will be fine IN TIME, but right now we have other matters to concentrate on," Marguerite directed her response to Mari, but it was indirectly for Roxton.

"No, Mari, to answer your questions, I don't remember it, but I remember a time when I couldn't remember anything for two weeks; but for many years following I would have fuzzy dreams about an enchanting brunette that warmed … umm … that played multiple games with me. After those two lost weeks though, I decided that I would get my life back together. See it appears you were made around the time I was very upset about loosing my brother. Your grandparents were right, I wasn't in a good place to take care of you or your mother, but now I am if you'd let me?" Roxton sincerely asked his daughter.

Mari threw her arms around Roxton's shoulders, pinning Marguerite in between their hug. Marguerite in turn started to tickle Mari's side, causing her to howl with laughter and try to wiggle out of her mother's grasp. Mari's laughter caused her parents to also join in, but the laughter slowly died down as a gigantic yawn appeared from Mari's mouth. Mari gradually laid back down on her mother's chest, "Mummy, I'm tired, can I go to sleep now?" sighed Mari, as she slowly pushed off her mother to stand.

"Yes, baby, but lay here with us, we'll take you back to camp when we're ready to retire," requested Marguerite. Marguerite, (A) enjoyed being with her daughter and Roxton like this, but (B) she didn't want to be alone with Roxton either, she was still immensely hurt by his actions. _He said he wanted to know my secrets, and that he would listen to them, when I was ready! Right now, I need to feel safe and protective, so I can make Mari feel the same; once we find our way to a safe haven, Roxton and I can address his earlier departure and everything that goes with it, WHEN I'M READY!_

Mari laid back down and buried herself back in her mother's lap. She felt content to stay within both her parents' protective arms, this was how she always imagined their reunion. Mari was also ecstatic that she was to going to have a sister, but she'll let her mother figure that one out, because she's not suppose to use her powers without an adult supervising her actions!

Roxton on the other hand, knew Marguerite had an ulterior motive for Mari staying. He felt her tense slightly when Mari pulled away from them. He, also, knew from past experience that he would still have to pay for his actions last week, but he would enjoy this, _GOD, I'm a father, and Marguerite's the child's mother. In my wildest dreams, I never imagined this as one of them. Oh, you wondered if your dreams from almost nine years ago where true or not, they have haunted you for almost five and half years, until another raven hair beauty (or so you thought) and her escapades took over your dreams._

After several minutes of just sitting together and listening to Mari's breathing even out, Roxton broke the silence, "Marguerite, please, I have to ask. No don't pull away, you haven't heard what I have to ask, it's not about when I left. I know it was wrong, and that I have hurt you again," Roxton insisted as he pulled Marguerite's form back to him, and continued to speak, to stop her mid-protest. "It's about the oraborris," and he felt her relax some.

"I'm going to guess, Mari was the real reason you wanted the oraborris?" stated more than questioned Roxton. At his inquiry Marguerite's head whipped around to see his expression; and, what his eyes said made her water ducts leak again. His right thumb came up to wipe her tears away, and then to cup her face to encourage her to answer.

"Yes, it was the real reason, I took the oraborris, but Xan thought it was for the birth certificate, which mind you would have been an added bonus. I was so torn, between my love for her and … you. When we first arrived here, my heart's desire was just her, then it changed …," as Marguerite's thoughts drifted off, she turned her head away from Roxton to pull Mari closer to her body and nuzzle her temple. Marguerite cleared her throat, to begin again, "When you questioned me as I was about to take the oraborris, I hesitated because I wanted to see what you really felt, after all your eyes are the gateway to your sole; I had planned the night before to get the oraborris, wish for her, then return back to you, here on the plateau, if I saw one ounce in your eyes that you still wanted me. BUT, Calhum ruined that plan, and shattered my chances to save my … our daughter," finished Marguerite as she turned toward Roxton again to see his reaction.

"So, the remorse that you had for several days after, was the lost chance, you thought you only had to get Mari back? (Marguerite nodded) Oh, Marguerite …" Roxton sighed as he pulled Marguerite closer to his body, to show her how much he was sorry for his attitude toward her. "I wish you would have said something, about her to me before, I would have understood, and willingly helped you."

"But … John you don't understand … I couldn't trust anyone with her knowledge … don't you see … she was used by England … to get me to work for them … during the war; and, because … I was to busy being Parsifal … I lost her …" choked Marguerite.

"What do you mean?" Roxton softly encouraged Marguerite to continue, as he slowly ran his left hand through her hair.

"John, my past with Fat Boys, and then my attempt at being an international jewel thief, caught up with me," sniffed Marguerite. "The English officers that came to me gave me two choices, use my skills for England, or go to jail, either way I lost, at least with England I would eventually have my name cleared, there."

"OH, MY GOD! How was she taken, then?" asked an overwhelmed Roxton.

"She was actually taken by my housekeeper and butler. I wonder …"

"What?"

"I wonder, she kept referring to her grandparents, I wonder who … John … do you think … my parents could be from the plateau? No, don't answer that, it would be such a cruel … injustice to learn …" tapered off Marguerite, as she fell silent with tears again streaming down her cheeks. "Confounded HORMONES, I blame you for my current predicament, Lord John Richard Roxton," half joked Marguerite, trying to get her mind off the inevitable.

"So, it seems, my dear Marguerite … but, if I remember correctly, it takes two to tango!" Roxton teased right back, sensing Marguerite's need to shift her thoughts in another direction. "God, Marguerite … how I wanted you to become with child!"

"You what," whispered Marguerite in astonishment, "on the plateau, where dinosaurs roam, plus all the other creatures out there, that cause daily havoc on our lives?" but in her heart Marguerite already knew.

"Yes, don't you see … if we had a child together, we would be bound … no don't … I'm not finished … let me finish, please?" pleaded Roxton again, as Marguerite tried to escape the heavy discussion he was pursuing. He continued once Marguerite relented, but only because it was difficult to get up without stirring Mari, by herself. "Bound is probably not the best word to use … but I LOVE YOU … and I don't want to ever loose you! I'm sorry, I did not want to make you cry again … I guess I have a way of making you cry," sighed a disgusted Roxton.

"John, it's just that … I still had Mari to consider ... GOD, what a bloody mess. Part of me knew … that you wanted to get me with child, especially our times after the cave, you did nothing to prevent a pregnancy; but, I wasn't sure … I could get pregnant … John at the time … Mari's conception was a fluke … Pierre my husband, at the time, always withdrew … and I was no bloody virgin before or after him … NOT all men withdrew … I never became with child. I knew a girl once at Fat Boys who had four children in a row … it was like a man just looked at her and she became plump with child.

"I never wanted to deny you … an heir, and I didn't want to push Mari on you either. God and when … you … left … that … night …" sobbed Marguerite.

"Shh, you'll wake Mari, I know … your fears became true. Shh, I know I was an ass … and bloody idiot … too, I just had so many emotions running inside me I was afraid I would end up taking them out on you or her. May I continue? I would like to at least tell you my reasons." softly pleaded Roxton as he nuzzled Marguerite right temple, wrapped his right arm around his two girls, and continued to run his left hand through her hair.

After several silent minutes of just inhaling Mari's scent, and feeling Roxton's soothing ministrations Marguerite relented with a small nod. "I don't know where to start, but I guess telling you … umm … hmmm … about four days ago I finally got a grasp on my feelings, and who they were directed toward, in the end they were directed more toward me, but in the beginning they were at you.

"First the feelings that were there, but I opted to ignore them were love and compassion I had for you. I saw how lost you looked when Malone took her away from you, the fear I saw in your eyes when you thought her appearance may have ruined everything we had built up, and the longing that had finally ended with Mari's return. Yes, even though you were scared … about how we all would respond to your little … precious secret … you radiated with love and happiness we have never witnessed in you before, that of a mother's. And let me tell you my dear, motherhood, definitely becomes you!" Roxton finished this part on a lighter note, and was rewarded when Marguerite grabbed his left hand and gave his palm a kiss before releasing it back to her hair.

Roxton could not resist the temptation any longer, he slowly ran his left hand down Marguerite's throat, and enjoyed the little hitch in her breath. _Well, she hasn't stopped me yet, and it helps that Mari has settled more on Marguerite's right side, in order to cuddle into both of us. Let's see what she does when I, do this … _Roxton began a gentle caress down Marguerite's neck, to her shoulder, then down the front of her shirt just above her left breast, then just low enough for the tip of his thumb to fondle her nipple and then back up to her shoulder. Marguerite's response to his caress each time was a soft contented sigh and a slightly arched back to raise her breast up for better access. He continued his ministration moving slightly lower each time, as he began his next admission of how he felt when he left the tree house; he knew each confession would hurt her, but hopefully his caresses would help dull the pain.

"Another feeling I felt that night was heartache, I was afraid I, too, had lost you! This also lead to my fear that you would not need me anymore; then to disappointment that you did not trust me enough or love me enough to allow me in on your precious secret. Then, I irrationally thought, if you did not feel you could share the knowledge of Mari with me, then maybe you did not want anymore children … not even with me." Roxton said the last bit while stroking the left side of Marguerite's bump, trying to ease Marguerite's erratic emotions, that her pregnancy hormones had obviously brought forth. Roxton's hand then ventured down inside her skirt, then between her legs, to cup her first, and then to send two of his fingers into her core.

"JOHNNNN!" softly hissed Marguerite as she arched back against him. "You … GOD … have … to … stop … MARI … GOD … GOD … please … please … please … GOD … GOD … I … want … you … but …PLEASE STOP!" moaned out Marguerite, as she quietly panted with want. Roxton withdrew, as Mari, began to stir in her mother's arms, and he shifted back against the tree they were laying against, a bit, to ease his own discomfort.

"Serves … you right … John," Marguerite saucily replied acknowledging his discomfort due to his slightly erect member, then to repay him for his incorrigible actions reached back and stroked him.

"Ah, Marguerite … you little … I was trying to settle down here …"

"God, John, I've missed you so much … I want you … I would have let … GOD … please … when we are safe and Mari is safe … you can ravish me all you want … I … John … I … we can't … loose … her … again … these BLOODY HORMONES …" cried Marguerite.

"I know, I know and we will NOT LOOSE her again!" asserted Roxton, as he laid his chin on Marguerite's left shoulder, in order to kiss her temple and inhale her scent. He left it there so he could continue to nuzzle and comfort her (and himself). Marguerite then took his left hand, placed it atop her thickening stomach, then intertwined their fingers together. She then took her pinky on her other hand, that was just above Roxton's hand, as they together held Mari, and linked it with his thumb.

"Is this how big you were with Mari, at this time?" mused Roxton.

"Mmmmm, about, and don't change the subject, you need to finish … what you started … you already tried that once … and look what almost happened!" softly retorted Marguerite with a slight hint of teasing added, so that Roxton knew she was not mad. She then laid her head back against Roxton's right shoulder, so his chin remained on her shoulder at the juncture of her neck, and her ear close to his mouth.

"One, more question, do you think she is small for her age? She's about eight now if I'm estimating correctly"

"Wellllll, she does seem a bit small, I'll admit, but … John … I avoid … I mean avoided children remember … they were just to painful to be around … they just served as constant reminders that she was not with me!" proclaimed Marguerite as she met Roxton's eyes. "However, she has been eating like a horse … AND HAS ALMOST put Finn to shame!" softly chuckled Marguerite.

"Where does it go, I wonder?" Roxton merrily replied, not expecting a response.

"Mummmm … daaaa … sssshhhh … I … twyyyy … swiippppp" drowsily slurred Mari, as she buried her head further into her mother's neck, then moved her once slack arms around her mother's waste to clutch her father's shirt around his torso. "Mussshhh … beta …" murmured Mari. Marguerite playfully, nudged Roxton in the side with her elbow, and gave him a side long look that said that if she wakes up its all your fault.

"And, she turned eight two months ago, so now you can continue," Marguerite playfully encouraged Roxton to continue his explanation on his abrupt departure. _This isn't so bad, John's doing quite well making sure that it doesn't hurt too much (he knows me so well, which is comforting but also scary at the same time). IT DOES STILL HURT, but when I really look at it with his perspective, I can see where I might have left too, to clear my head. AND when I do meet these parents of mine that concocted THE PLAN to get me with child without him by my side … SO HELP THEM … _

"Well, obviously the emotion that surged through me, was anger, and anger was what made me depart from the tree house that night. The hurt, disappointment, and loss just added to my anger. I was angry at so much, that it took me stomping around the jungle, which mind you was never more than half a days walk from the tree house, to figure out where it was all directed. It dawned me, that at first I was angry that you had a child with someone else, but then I realized that I COULD BE her father, that blood does not mean everything. Just look at our little makeshift family."

"Yes, we are, quite that aren't we," replied Marguerite, with a small grin that Roxton felt on his cheek.

"Yes, we are that, and it appears we will continue to grow," added Roxton as he caressed Marguerite's pregnancy bump.

"Continue John …" nudged Marguerite.

"Alright, anger … well it was also due to another secret you held, I so … want you to trust me … this was a BIG one, but as I stomped around … I realized that this one … if I did not respond right … could ruin us … if I hesitated when you told me … if you had told me before … you would take it as another rejection … I cannot say that I know everything about your life before the plateau, but I have learned enough to know that it wasn't easy for you. I can only imagine the loneliness you have felt, and that love and trust are not easy for you to give or receive. SO … if I did not respond well to her … because you obviously love her … then I would be rejecting you too. However, I know that my actions, prompted you to believe that I rejected you and Mari, and I realized it the day I returned to the tree house, mentally kicking and berating myself for my actions. AND if you can mentally picture those two, it is actually quite funny," Roxton finished the thought on a lighter note.

"I also know that I have a lot to make up for and would gladly do that for the rest of my life if you'll let me," continued Roxton just short of pleading his cause.

"Johnnnn …"

"You mean marry mummy?" interrupted a not so awake Mari but not so sleepy either, as her head jerked up from its earlier perch. "Like Zolopha and Riah's mum and dad?" pleaded Mari.

"Mariii, just because your daddy and I are not married does …" started Marguerite, but stopped when crocodile tears began to fall from her daughter's eyes. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Buuutttt, tha … t's … what suppose to happen so … your not a ba…st…ard anymore," stuttered Mari.

"WHAT!" cried both parents as they tried to calm Mari down.

"Well, Dray, a mean boy, said … that if you don't have a mummy or daddy then you are an urchin, but I said that my mummy was coming for me … and he asked what about my daddy … and I said … my daddy didn't know about me yet … and he asked if my mummy and daddy were married … and I said I didn't know … and he said then I'm a bastard if you aren't married … then I went home and asked Grahm if you were married and she said no … and then I asked what a bastard was and she tried to explain … but I've heard people use the word in not so good a way … so its not good … and Dray and his friends tease me …"

"Oh, baby, oh GOD, I never wanted this for you, oh baby …" sobbed Marguerite as she held her daughter in a protective manner. Roxton too was doing his best to comfort his two ladies, he knew this had to be a sore spot for Marguerite and knowing her she would have done everything in her power to prevent the torment her daughter went through, by this Dray.

"Soooo, you see … mummmmy … you habe to mawwy dadddddy … so we awe noooo wongoo ba…st...oods … and daddddy you habe to mawwy mummmmy!" Mari whispered against her mother's shoulder, as her little body continued to shake.

"Marguerite …"

"No … John … don't … if you … are doing it … I …"

"Marguerite? Mari? I want to show you one of my treasures. May I? Mari, sweetheart, you will have to look up, and wipe your tears away, if you want to see it, and luv, you will have to lean up a bit," interjected Roxton.

As Marguerite leaned up a bit, Mari's head popped up again, and she began to wipe her tears away. "Treas…ure ... mum…my … like…s … treasure, mummy, daddy has treasure," hiccupped a now excited Mari, but it soon died down when her father pulled out a piece of paper from his front pocket, instead of jewels. "Daddy, mummy likes jewels, not paper!"

"Well, I hope your mummy likes, this parchment, after all Mari, she wrote it," replied Roxton with a small chuckle, as he slowly waved the piece of paper in front of Marguerite. Marguerite's breath hitched a bit, when she realized what Roxton's treasure was. _Oh, John! Oh, no, tears again! My love, you never cease to amaze me, but …_ "Mari, you can read, right?"

"Yes, I can read … daddy … I'm eight years old!"

"Then open it up, and see what's inside, then."

"Ok … it's writing …"

"Well, read it silly …"

"It says … Lady Marguerite Roxton … all over the page daddy? You're already married, to another person?"

"No, Mari, your mummy wrote that awhile back."

"Soooooooo, you guys are already married?!" squealed Mari.

"No … but I've kept hoping that your mummy would someday, make those words come true!"

"Have you asked her?"

"No not yet! Mari, I have to tell you something … your daddy tends to get himself into trouble with your mummy; so, when he's been really close to asking her, he ends up getting in trouble, first … can you believe your father!" Roxton playfully bantered with his daughter, and to his delight Mari played along.

"Welllll I'm sure it served him right, right mummy!?"

"Yes, it did! Now if you two would stop conversing as if I'm not here, I would really appreciate it, thank you."

"Soooo … mummmmy … if daddy asked you now … because he apologized why I was sleeping … ok, ok, pretending to sleep …" modified Mari, after her mother gave her a questioning look, that said I don't think you were asleep the whole time, "after you wiggled to much and prayed to God … PLEASE MUMMY, SAY YES!"

"Yes, Marguerite will you marry me!?"

"Mari, your father and I will talk about this later …"

"NOOOO … you'll talk about it now … daddy asked you to marry him … now … answer him!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!"

"Stop … stop … stop …"

"Avoiding"

"Yes, thank you daddy, stop avoiding the … the … the …"

"Subject"

"Yes, subject!"

"John, stop encouraging HER!"

"No, Marguerite, you either WANT TO MARRY ME OR YOU DON'T!"

"It's not that simple …" whispered Marguerite.

"Then explain it to me … us," pleaded Roxton.

"Yes, mummy … you love daddy … why not marry him," agreed Mari, as she placed her two hands on her mother's shoulders, in order to incline her body back from her mother's to make better eye contact with her.

Marguerite hesitated to answer … _oh, you two … what am I going to do with you … how can I explain this so you both will understand … and I don't send you, Mari, back to the dogs … _"Mari … love is not everything … no protesting, let me finish, ok … YES, I love your daddy very much … bu..t … I..'m scared … besides you, little one, I have never felt this way before …"

"Your scared of daddy?"

"Ye..s and no, I'm scared that if I ever loose your daddy I will never recover … see Mari, I was married before … actually four times … and they were never for love … or when I thought it was love … it never stayed that way … when I lost my other husbands … it never hurt … BUT if I ever lost you or your daddy … I don't think I my heart could ever be mended again."

"That's why you don't want to marry him … I don't understand mummy, so you want to unmarry me too?" softly replied Mari with disbelief written all over her face with tears beginning to form.

"No, sweetheart, I will never want to 'unmarry' you, shhhhh …" Marguerite uttered as she pulled her daughter close to her again, for a bear hug.

"Then why not marry daddy?"

"Yes, Marguerite why not marry me?"

"BECAUSE …" replied Marguerite as she ungracefully forced herself up, then handed Mari to Roxton, as she began to pace in front of them, while rubbing her thickened belly, "if you marry me … you will die … it's the 'black widow's curse' … don't you see John … we can't … I CAN'T BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR DEATH …" Roxton scrambled to his feet with Mari in his arms, and grabbed Marguerite to him. He began to sway with both his girls in his arms, to calm them.

"You will not be the cause of my death … you silly girl … things happen … your husbands' deaths were not your fault … I'm sure … of it … Don't you see if you don't marry me, I will eventually die of a broken heart, and we cannot have that, Mari and the baby need a father, and I need you as my wife. SO PLEASE MARRY ME? Don't think with your head, answer from your heart."

"Oh, John … y…e…s!" Marguerite huskily replied as she quickly and fervently began to kiss him passionately. Roxton slowly slid Mari to the ground, so he could embrace his beloved more easily. _Dear God, thank you so much for my beloved's heart. Mari, where do you think you are going? Oh, dear … she's just announced to the whole camp that we are getting married. Is that laughter I feel coming from within Marguerite?_

Marguerite and Roxton break from their kiss to release their laughter! "And here I thought my life with you would never be dull, but I never figured that it would be our daughter that added extra excitement to our daily lives. I guess we will have to watch what we say or do in front of her from now on, it appears she does not keep secrets well!" chuckled Roxton.

"John, just you wait … soon you'll have two little girls running around …" and with that Marguerite sauntered back toward the camp. Seconds later she heard an incredulous "WHAT?!" come from behind her and a hand pulling her back toward that source away from the camp.

"You mean we are having another girl? How do you know this? Does it have something to do with your Chosen One powers?"

Marguerite looked back toward the camp to make sure Mari returned safely, and she did right into Finn's lap then proceeded to pull Roxton further away were no lizards lurked. "It's almost like a whisper, it was the same feeling I had with Mari, plus that daughter of yours would not let me make any outfits that weren't purple or pink. John … my powers, chants, spells whatever you would call them are vigorously popping into my subconscious, as soft whispers, usually while I am sleeping. GOD, John I am such a mess!"

"But a beautiful one, at that!" replied Roxton as he softly pinned Marguerite up against a tree, and started to grind up against her. "Now, where were we, before, Mari, began to stir, and someone began to wither beneath me?" continued Roxton as he peeked around the tree to make sure the coast was clear.

"Well, I believe your hand was here," replied Marguerite as you placed his left hand on her lower juncture, and placed his right hand on her left breast. However, Roxton had other plans he slowly ran his right hand down her torso, and ran his left hand up to meet his right hand at her thickened stomach. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, as he held his gaze with hers.

"I want to see," Roxton stated huskily, as he began to ravish Marguerite's lips with passionate kisses. He slowly ran both his hands up her torso, and released a primal growl into their mouths when he realized she was not wearing her camisole underneath the shirt, he felt Marguerite's grin against his mouth as they continued to passionately kiss. Marguerite's hands began their own assault by pulling his shirt from his pants to relieve him of it (they both liked skin to skin contact as they made love). She began to lower her campaign to Roxton's fly, but he pulled away from her lips, "not yet, not until I have had my fill of seeing, kissing, and cuddling our child!" With that said Roxton began to ravish Marguerite's neck, her shoulder then slowly down her torso with passionate, nipping kisses. He pulled her left leg over his thigh, as he dipped her further back against the tree. Roxton then embarked on his next plan of action by seizing her left breast into his mouth, and fondling the other with his left hand.

"JOHN … !" hissed Marguerite. She clutched Roxton's head in her left hand as her right hand ventured its way down to his left butt cheek, to give it a tweak. "JOHN … hurry … you can … ravish me later … but … we … can't …"

Getting her drift, Roxton descended down to her little bump, placed a tender kiss on it, then rubbed his five o'clock shadow against it, and then said "Mummy and daddy love you!" Roxton then ascended up Marguerite's torso with soft butterfly kisses to the areas he slowly passed before reaching her swollen lips. When he reached her lips, he gazed into her loving eyes that were brimming with tears, before capturing her lips for another zealous kiss.

"Not … much … time … hurry … JOHN … I'M … SO … WET … WITH … WANT!" gasped Marguerite between their passionate kisses. Roxton's hands began to hike up Marguerite's skirt, as hers were undoing the fly of his pants. As Marguerite released his engorged member from his britches, Roxton had her skirt hiked up around her waste, and his arm around her buttocks to boost her further up so his penis would have easier access to her core. Marguerite shifted Roxton's pants down just below the curve of his butt, then wrapped both of her legs around him, as he slid his aching member into her core.

"YES … OH, YES … JESUS"

"You are … SO WET …"

"PLEASE … JOHN … JUST FUCK … ME … I'M … SO … CLOSE … ALREADY …"

"I … DON'T … Want to … hurt you …"

"You won't … please … send me over … the edge … GOD … YOU FEEL SO … GOOD … I DON'T … KNOW … GOD … YESSSSSSSSSS … YESSSSSSSSSSS … YESSSSSSSSSS … DEEPER … HARDER … OH, RIGHT THERE … FASTER …" murmured Marguerite as she bit into his shoulder to silence her moans of ecstasy. Her world came crashing down around her, as her organism shattered around her. Roxton was not far behind her, as he captured her lips to quiet his own shouts of pleasure, as he too went over the edge as he sent his seed to her core.

"God … I love you so much … we have only been apart for a few days, yet I can't fathom how I survived without being one with you these past few days. God … it was like you were made just for me …"

"JOHN … NO … we can't … NOT … AGAIN …" but Roxton had other ideas at least his member did. "John … please … I beg you … we have … GOD DON'T STOP … PLEASE … GOD … I LOVE … feeling our skin against each other … my senses are so overloaded … please JOHN … YES, GOD FONDLE … ME … YES … right there … DAMN YOU … GOD … YESSSSSS … YESSSSSSSS … YESSSSSSSSSS" as Marguerite came once again, and Roxton soon followed.

After relishing in each others' afterglow for a bit, Roxton soon let Marguerite slip, down his body; however, before he began to button her shirt up, he opened it to again to gaze at her small pregnancy pump. "How did I miss this before? It's such a beautiful commodity, I can't wait for you to bloom some more!"

"John!" Marguerite replied as she shooed his hands away from her stomach in an incredulous manner. "As much as I love your gaze upon my ever growing stomach, we must get back, before Mari, or someone else comes to look for us."

"Alright, if we must, but … you Miss Krux soon to be Lady Roxton … are absolutely delicious … and if I had my way … you would not be able to move for days if I were aloud to have my way with you!" lustfully teased Roxton as he buttoned up Marguerite's shirt up, with a twist of foreplay to it. "Besides someone was easily pleasured tonight, my, my how pregnancy has overloaded somebody's senses!"

"JOHN … I don't know … I must say that I never would have imagined … that a man of your mature stature … had stamina that a young buck would give his right arm for …" Marguerite cheekily replied as she zipped Roxton's fly and began to slowly button his shirt back up too. Roxton nipped at her neck as he slowly slid her skirt back down over her magnificent hips.

"Have I told you today that you are the most beautiful, desirable woman, I have ever met and that you have captured my heart for all eternity?!"

"Not in those exact words, but yes you have said something to those words, today and almost everyday. I don't think I will ever tire of your praises! Now, let's head back to camp, to our little munchkin and family before they come looking for us," and with that said and some hesitation on Marguerite's part they walked back to camp hand in hand."

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait, but I have to inform you that it will be a longer wait for the next chapter, two reasons. Summer vacation is over and now I have to work on kids' reports, yuck! The other reason, writer's block. I know how I want this story to go, just getting there is taking a while. I have ideas for Avalon, but getting them there is the hurtle I am dealing with right now. Please be patient. I will attempt to get the next chapter up within the next month.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Legends**

Campfire, After Roxton And Mari Followed Marguerite

Beginning of Chapter 5

"They both have birthmarks," replied Mari hotly knowing they were laughing at what she said, but not understanding why. She continued on, not caring if they wanted more or not, "the Chosen One's on the right shoulder, and the Guardian's on the left foot. My mummy's birthmark is on her right shoulder, and my daddy's is on his left foot, so there," finished Mari with a huff.

With her final statement, the whole camp began to quiet down, only a few chortles were heard from the lizards, but Tribune's raised hand earlier signaled for their laughter to cease. "And who is your 'daddy?'" asked Tribune knowing the answer already, and it appeared that Roxton, now, knew too.

"Him," stated Mari as she pointed to Roxton confidently, with her impish grin on her face. Marguerite's eyebrows rose to her hairline if that were possible with shock written on her face, her face also became a light color of green too. She broke the dumbfounded spell of the explorers when she made a mad dash to the tree line to empty her stomach's contents, without providing the others a retched show. Roxton quickly followed her to assist her in anyway he could, the only thing he thought he could do at that moment was grab her hair out of her face why she vomited.

Campfire, After Roxton And Mari Followed Marguerite

"What!?!" exclaimed all the remaining explorers.

"So, Marguerite and Roxton shacked up before they got here on the plateau, but Challenger, I thought you said that none of you knew each other until the plateau?" Finn asked innocently.

"Finn, if what you mean by 'shacked up' is recreational activities that lead to creating a new life, then yes it appears so," answered Challenger as he slowly stroked his beard, pondering the new evidence that once again shocked the little group.

"Mari, talked about a Chosen One and her Guardian, Veronica do you know any stories about them?" asked Malone.

"Excuse … me … but I am still here, do you think I would have actually ventured here to warn you if I did not know all the facts?" questioned Tribune. "I would hope you would know me by now."

"Oh, we know you well enough, Tribune, you are a self-centered, egotistic, self-indulging cold blooded creature!" responded Veronica.

"Why, thank you my dear Veronica, I am glad you have all paid attention to my ways," replied Tribune. "Now, if you would let me continue, I will tell you all what I have learned through the legends that surround your little tree house family. Oh, don't look so surprised, your tree house family, is quite well known around the plateau. Many tribes and villages know that the Protector's daughter resides there, and that she allows several others to cohabitate with her, such as a wizard, you Challenger, a raconteur, you Malone, a foreseer, you Finn, and now the Chosen One, her Guardian, and their little waif."

"But, how would people know about Marguerite being the reincarnation of the last Chosen One? I … we didn't even know, until she and I stopped the shifting plains" pondered Veronica.

"Ah … very good insight Veronica, however, Malick and his cohorts, have spread the news like wild fires. He knows that the plateau, the source of life, can only be reestablished with the Chosen One and the Protector, working together. The Protector can not reestablish harmony without the Chosen One; therefore, the Chosen One was alive again. Besides … his father had a contact, a Xin, a Xing, a Xan, something like that … on the outside that suspected Marguerite may have been the Chosen One," answered Tribune with his all too knowing aristocratic tone.

"So, up until now, the plateau has been reasonably stable, or at least since the last Chosen One existed?" questioned Malone.

"Well, as stable as it can be with the Protectors having the extra pressure, without the Chosen One's line, to help keep the harmony within the source of life," continued Tribune, but stopped his explanation when a rustling of leaves occurred to his right.

"Mariiiiiiii, what are you looking for?" asked Finn as the child emerged from the trees in search of something within her father's bag.

"Uhm, daddy said to get mummy a cloth and dampen it for her," replied Mari as she continued to dig for a cloth. Finn joined the search, found a cloth, and dampened it for Mari. Mari quickly gave Finn a hug, and dashed back toward her parents. Finn followed her to the edge of camp to make sure she made it safely back to her parents, with the threat on her head she wanted to make sure she didn't disappear on them.

Finn rejoined the others, with a 'what' shrug in response to her family's all knowing smirks, as Tribune began to tell the rest of the Chosen One's fertility legend as he felt Mari, did not tell it well. He also continued from there about how the last Guardian was framed for his children's deaths probably by Malick's ancestors, and the Chosen One's 'blind revenge' that result in the plague, etc. He also spoke of how the last Chosen One, Morrighan, threatening to return and get 'even' with those responsible for her children's and husband's deaths. "I suspect Malick and his cohorts fear that Morrighan found out about their ancestors' deception, and would return to finish their line."

"BUT … that doesn't explain the threat on Mari," Malone interjected, as he gazed upon the 'munchkin' who now sat on Challenger's lap as she had slipped off of Finn's earlier when Challenger indicated to her that she should sit on his lap. _How that little girl has capture everyone's heart, in such a short time. Finn and Veronica treat her, as I do, as their niece, but Challenger … who would have thought Challenger was such a 'teddy bear,' as Finn coined it earlier this week, he treats her as a 'granddaughter' and you know what they say 'grandparents' love to spoil their 'grandchildren!'_

"Yes, we would definitely like to know about the threat on our daughter," stated Roxton with an emphatic tone added to warn Tribune that he better tell the full truth, as he and Marguerite appeared before the group hand-in-hand. Roxton lead Marguerite back to the spot they vacated earlier in the evening, but both stopped on their way to caress their daughter's head.

"How cute … John … I never would have suspected you would be such a family man, and with Miss Krux, after all you could have any obedient wife from any village or tribe, on the plateau, who would swoon all over you, every minute of everyday. Why would you pick Miss Krux to wed?" mocked Tribune in order to annoy them both for his pleasure.

Roxton linked his fingers with Marguerite, and gave them a light squeeze, when he felt her start to pull away. "Actually, Tribune, I much prefer that my wife not be submissive, I much prefer her to be my equal and made of fire and steal, but thank you for your concern!" as he sat down he pulled Marguerite down in front of him, as he rested his back against the fallen tree trunk they sat on earlier.

"Maut, vutox wunat maso losa zeinana haut[Mummy, you want me to zap him (the author made this up, lol)" asked a peeved Mari in an old Gaelic language the druids once used. All heads turned toward the little girl and to their surprise they saw the usually happy go lucky girl, angry with a look directed in Tribune's direction that meant business.

"Nuwt, haut nuwt wirft jut! (No, he's not worth it!)" replied Marguerite with a half smile for her daughter's benefit. "Niwl, jesh vaut unt maso, pash! (Now, join your father and me, please!)" and with that Mari, kissed Challenger on the cheek, then scurried over to her mother and father to cuddle and settle in for the night in their protective arms.

"Now, Tribune, you were going to enlighten us with the bounty," Veronica pointed out with as much aggravation added to her tone for everyone's behalf, at his rudeness.

"WELL," Tribune haughtily stated, "I did not intend for you to become all hostile toward me, or the little waif to threaten me, with her looks. I'm not sure you deserve to hear the rest from me, since you are treating me as an enemy rather than a friend."

Challenger, stepped in at this moment after taking a cleansing breath, and asked politely, "Tribune, would you please continue? We would all like to hear this, so we can protect Mari, from Malick and his followers. It is getting late, and we have not had more than two hours of sleep before you arrived, so please accept my apology on behalf of all of us, that we are a bit tired, and now with this threat a bit frustrated."

Tribune, took a moment to rub his chin, to prolong his answer, so he could enjoy the others squirm. He knew that he was in control, because he had the information they desired; he also knew that they had to make it swiftly to Avalon, before one of his followers took it upon himself to snatch the child, and reap the profits Malick continued to raise daily.

"Hmmmm, I accept your apology, Challenger, now if no one else has any objections I will continue," Tribune gave a long look, under his eyelids, toward the group to see if someone else would interrupt his dialogue once again. _How a good monologue, can go to waste with so many interruptions, they are so lucky I am patient with them._

"Alright, the word is, Mari, is the only one with control of her powers right now. They are minimal compared to Malick, so he wants to eliminate her because even though she is no match for him right now, Veronica and/or Marguerite are with her help. Besides if he takes the child now, Marguerite will stop at no end to save her, leading the rest of you to him," ended Tribune, as he lowered himself from his sitting position to get ready for bed.

"THAT's it!?!?" Finn cried. "We could have found all that out at the next village!"

"Yes … but you learned it from me … a good friend, not from some stranger that may take advantage of it."

"I thought that's what you were doing, Tribune, using our association for later use when Veronica and Marguerite's positions in Avalon will help you reestablish your kingdom!" sarcastically commented Malone.

"Well … it is a gamble for me … you … see I am the only one I trust within my band of lizards … let me enlighten you some more … each day the bounty doubles … so watch your back … right now the lot of them are sleeping … and not the wisest lizards at that … but money is money and even the dumbest creature understands that more zeros behind the dollar sign means more money … so if I were you I would start heading for Avalon, and quickly!"

Tribune noted the discomfort that now surrounded the group, "You do know your way to Avalon, right? That's where you were headed, right?" _You got to be kidding me, these people think they are the smartest creatures alive. Where do they think they were going, right to their deaths I imagine?!?! _

"Well let me enlighten you again … since you people are to dense to figure it out yourself … Mordren's c.o.h.o.r.t.s started that storm … he failed to take the Trion … he died … by Veronica … you don't think his son would be happy about that would you? So, let me ask you this again, are you headed to Avalon? It better be yes or you are all as good as dead, we passed headhunters two miles back, and eliminated them for you! I'm sure there are more on their way, and tripling by the minute."

The explorers looked toward Veronica and Marguerite, and then down to Mari, who had again fallen asleep in her mother's arms. The others could tell that Marguerite and Roxton were very disturbed by the bounty, at least it had to be ten times worse than how the rest of them felt. Marguerite had pulled Mari closer to her body as Roxton had her, and they both slightly rocked to and fro, if you looked closely you could see both their eyes brimming with unshed tears of the terrible possibilities that could occur to their little family. "Tribune, we don't know how to get to Avalon," Challenger answered for all of them.

"You don't know how to get to Avalon, but Veronica has the Trion, and the waif is now with her mother and father. You had to have gotten them some how!" Tribune incredulously exclaimed.

"Well, a shaman gave me the Trion about five months ago, and Malone found Mari in a field, after the plateau was shifted back into place. Well, Mari, did appear during the shifting plains to help Marguerite, she did not leave Avalon on foot and make the journey on her own, my mother transported her to Marguerite's location," clarified Veronica to the incredulous Tribune.

"But the child must know," screeched Tribune, "have you asked her?"

"Yes, I asked her when we were alone, but she said that she didn't have the ability to find it," stated Marguerite. All the explorers' postures deflated with Marguerite's announcement.

"MMMMarguerite, were those her exact words," asked Challenger after a few minutes of mulling over Mari's words, as the others continued to stare into the fire with despair in their eyes.

"Yes, why do you ask George?"

"Well … Marguerite … I know that it is late … and children need their rest … but … could we wake her … it appears it is a life or death situation … We have all wondered this, but have been avoiding it to give you both time to bond and reacquaint yourselves without bombarding you both with questions. It appears tonight many have been answered, and maybe we can also find another missing puzzle piece while we're at it." As Challenger requested that Mari be awakened, Marguerite had begun to cuddle Mari more tightly to her, and stroke her back in a comforting manner. Roxton felt the fear radiating from Marguerite, fear of loosing everything, he knew the comforting administrations were more for herself than Mari's sake. He also knew that even though he was 'daddy' now, Marguerite had been 'mummy' much longer, and would want to make the final decision.

"He's right Marguerite, we need to get Mari to safety. We need to make sure that she really doesn't know how to get to Avalon, after all she is her mother's daughter. If she really did say 'she didn't have the ability to find it' maybe she knows someone that can. After all you have to admit, she might have pulled a fast one on you my dear, using your evasion tactics by leaving out minor but important details," teased Roxton to ease some of Marguerite's anxiety, which worked a bit to the point she wasn't as tense.

"Mari … Mari … wake up …" softly cooed Marguerite, as she softly caressed and kissed her face to lovingly wake her up. _She's so dead to the world right now, if she were awake she would feel the fear of loosing her, radiating from John and me. I can't loose her again, not after we have reunited, and not if the next time I loose her is to death. God, I couldn't live … I don't even think for this unborn child … to loose a child once is hard enough … but to have found it and then loose it again, a tragedy even Shakespeare did not attempt. She's stirring now, yes, she's not happy to be awakened again tonight. I know when she is almost fully awake, because she tenses slightly at the fear radiating off of John and I._ "Shhh, everything is okay, we just need you to tell us about how to get to Avalon."

"Mummy … I told you … I don't have the ability to get us to Avalon …" cried Mari.

"Yes, we know … but is there someone that can help us get there?"

Mari, sat up and turned around giving everyone around the campfire a dirty look to let them know she was not happy, especially to point out the obvious. "Mummy, Aunt Veronica has the ability with her Trion, but she can only use it," stated Mari in a tone that said 'duh' as Finn would say. "Only people with special keys have the ability to get in and out of Avalon, and … Aunt Veronica has the REALLY BIG KEY!"

"Mari, will the Trion lead us to Avalon, or does it just open a passageway?" inquired Malone. Mari's eyebrows shot down in deliberation, as she mulled over all the stories that were told about Avalon.

"Well … I never left Avalon before … but … only special people were aloud in and out … like Grandpa Summerlee …" Mari commented off handily as she continued to think about the stories she heard in Avalon to help figure out a way to Avalon.

"Mari … how did Summerlee get to Avalon … did he ever tell you how he got there?" asked Malone.

"Uhmmm, yes he did … he fell down a waterfall … just like Alice in Wonderland fell down a hole," snickered Mari, "but he said he found paradise where she found a mean queen of hearts."

"Did he ever say anything else, about his fall?" continued Veronica.

Mari's eyebrows shot down again in concentration, it was very adorable because she was trying so hard to help. "Uhmmm, he said that he never ... hit the bottom ... though ... not like Alice. I'm sorrrrryyyyy, I'm not ... any help ... I ... didn't know ... you couldn't ... get to Avalon ... Aunt Veronica ... I never asked ..." Mari said as she began to cry of exhaustion and feeling she let everyone down.

"No, Mari, you did wonderful, my dear! You told us more than we knew before, besides you gave us great news that Summerlee is still alive. Now, I think we should all turn in so we can get some rest we need be more alert tomorrow for the possible dangers that may lie ahead of us. I will take first watch, Malone I will wake you in an hour," stated Challenger.

All the explorers settled down for the remainder of the night around the fire. Tribune laid down on his side of the fire still mumbling his disbelief, Malone and Veronica settled in on their side, as Finn settled on her side, as Challenger moved toward the large oak to start his watch and contemplate Mari's comments. Roxton grabbed his pack and pulled out his blanket to lay it beside Marguerite's, as Marguerite settled Mari in front of her so she and Roxton could spoon behind her.

Sleep did not come easily for any of the explorers, they continued to ponder the new information Tribune and Mari bestowed upon them that night (however the two deliverers were fast asleep). In one week the small family had gained a child, and now had to protect that child from the evils of Mordrin's decedents. Twenty minutes passed and still the small group continued to scrutinize the information Mari provided about Avalon and Summerlee. Marguerite saw Challenger shoot ramrod straight from his position from the corner of her eye. "George … what is it!" demanded Marguerite with only a whisper. Roxton was amazed at how Marguerite could still hold an authoritive voice even when she whispered, it was quite impressive really.

"What … oh Marguerite, I was just thinking … Mari said Summerlee never hit the bottom … what if there was a passageway somewhere hidden in the undercutting of that waterfall we tend to come upon once or twice a year?"

"That's a possibility … it would explain how Malone saw Summerlee when he fell down the cliff, when the river was dried up, a year or so ago," pondered Roxton. Malone, Veronica, and Finn soon joined in the quiet discussion.

"That could explain a lot of things …"

"What do you mean Vee?"

"Well, it would explain why … well … how only few people have been to Avalon, and how suitable a passageway, in the undercutting, to Avalon would be because of the natural coverage the waterfall provides. I mean the rocks that are near the water are quite slipper, and people with common sense would avoid the edge of a waterfall anyway, let alone attempt to climb down near the water's edge." All the explorers mulled this new information over in their heads.

"I'd say that is our best bet for now. Tomorrow let's head in the direction of the waterfall, or at least where it was before the shifting plains."

"I agree with Ned, it would not hurt to try this lead, especially in light of the dangers that maybe popping up; and, with the plateau lands shifted back into their rightful place it may take days before we come upon the waterfall," continued Veronica.

"Great idea Veronica and Malone, and while we are at it we can continue to remap the plateau," exclaimed Challenger.

"Only if we make a rough sketch, George, we do not have the luxury to dawdle around, we must get Mari to safety, as well as, ourselves," interjected Marguerite knowing Challenger could get carried away/absent minded, and forget the whole purpose of reaching the waterfall without providing him constant friendly reminders.

"You are absolutely right Marguerite we should not forget our purpose, but it would not hurt to sketch out a map, just in case, a need may arise to use it," agreed Challenger.

"So … we are definitely headed toward the waterfall tomorrow morning? Does anybody know where exactly we should head? And how far this little trek is going to take?" asked Finn.

"Well tomorrow we will arrive at the Zanga village. Before the shifting plains began the waterfall was two days North West of the village; and, now knowing that the village is two days away instead of one from the treehouse I would estimate that the waterfall is now about four days give or take away from the Zanga's village," assessed Challenger.

"Then let's get some rest, so we can head out tomorrow, bright and early, day light will be approaching soon," insisted Finn.

"Alright we are all agreed we will continue to the Zanga in the morning, at least to trade for some supplies, such as rope and food. And Finn is right dawn is approaching so I bid you all good night," finished Roxton as he pulled Marguerite down beside him to resume their family spooning. The others followed suit, but instead of Challenger taking watch Malone did instead.

_Author's note: I work in the school's so most of my writing right now deals with IEPs and evaluation reports at this time. I will try to have something for you during Christmas break. My chapters may not be as long in the future. Thanks for reading. Oh, the original cast is not mind just borrowing them for a bit, but Sarah, Mari, and Malick are mine._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 First Night Terrier

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I work two jobs so don't have much time to write. I had sometime so I wrote a short chapter to appease those that are reading this story. Have no fear I am still around and intend to finish this story. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 7 First Night Terror**

Close to Dawn

Ug_h, that smell ... GOD ... what a way to wake-up ... NAUSEUS!! Maybe burrowing back into Roxton will help! _

_That's funny ... no Roxton ... OHHH GOOODDD ... MARI ...!!_

_"Roxton?" _

_" Mari?" _

_" ROXTON!!" _

_"MARGAUX!"_

_"Roxton wake-up Mari's missing!" I shriek. I jump up quickly from my resting place, not a great idea, but I have to find my BABY ... GOD TO FAST the blood rushing quickly, blinded by fear, sudden hyperventilation, all physical reactions that are typical when you fear for your child's sudden disappearance. "Where's Tribune? He took Mari ... oh, god I can't do this again! Roxton where are you? I need you!!" _

_What's that smell? Look past the tunnel of fear, Marguerite! Okay, okay, calm down ... oh that smell ... oh god BURNING FLESH!! Keep it together, keep it together ..._

_"ROXTON! ... MARGAUX! ... CHALLENGER! ... ROXTON! ... VERONICA! ... FINN! ... MARGAUX! ... NED! ... ROXTON!" _

_"Mummmmmyyyy ... mummmmyyyy ... mummm ... "_

_"MARI ... it's okay baby ... mummy's coming ..." I begin to run ... GOD ... why can't ... move any faster ... "Mummy's coming Mari ... Mummy's coming ..."_

_Oh, god NOW WHAT ... LIQUID!! GUSHING DOWN MY LEGS ... ARGH! ... GOD! ... SEARING PAIN ... OH GOD NO! This can't be real! I'm not this far along ... this can't be happening ... OH GOD MY WATER!! CONTRACTIONS!! WHAT THE HE..!!_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Marguerite, you mustn't use such foul language around children, AND from a lady?! Or should I say a woman only pretending to be a lady to catch her man?!" wickedly exclaimed the cloaked figure that restrained a struggling Mari against his body. The atmosphere had turned much colder and emotionally darker, than before! _

_"Marguerite, I'll make this short, you have two choices, join forces with ME or watch you children die! I'm not a patient man but for you I will give you a minute to decide, tic toc tic toc tic toc!" _

_The robed figure slowly pulls out a dagger and places it close to Mari's juggler. Then he gradually pushes the blade into Mari's flesh. _

_I know I need to speak, but my vocal folds are paralyzed all I can muster is a croak! Dear God help me!_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, 'cat got your tongue,' to late for this one!" as he drug the knife across Mari's neck, and ALL I COULD SEE WAS RED ... THEN DARKNESS ..._

"Marguerite, shhh, Marguerite wake-up!" urgently whispered Roxton. "Marguerite, love, wake-up your having a nightmare. It's only a nightmare." As he and Mari lovingly stroked and reassured Marguerite to wake from her horrible dream. They had only left for a few minutes because Mari needed to relieve herself.

Marguerite's eyes flew open, as she gasped for air. "Oh god … oh god … your alive!!" sobbed Marguerite as she grabbed Roxton and Mari in a death grip. Her whole body shook from the pain the dream caused of loosing all her loved ones and watching Mari's throat slight in front of her.

"Shhhh …. Shhhh … it's alright Marguerite it was just a dream," soothed Roxton as he rubbed her back and planted butterfly kisses on her right forehead and temple, because inadvertently Mari was doing the exact same thing on her left side.

"Jooohhhnnnn …"

"Shhhh … we're here … it was just a dream."

"Oh, Mari … my …"

"Shh … we're here and we love you and we're not going anywhere."

"John! Let me up I'm going to be sick …" As Roxton and Mari pulled away from Marguerite, they were able to see the green tinge that now colored her face.

Marguerite stumbled up with the help of Roxton giving her a push-up and guiding her to the edge of camp. He pulled back her hair as she expelled what little was left in her stomach from last night's dinner.

Even during this time of concern for Marguerite, Roxton could not push aside all of his amusement of HIS daughter's participation in helping console Marguerite. _As Marguerite empties her stomach again, I watch as Mari continues to run her small hands up and down her mother's back to sooth her. Don't most children walk away when something like this happens, but not OUR Mari. We make a great team she is so "darn" cute, at least in my mind. I feel such pride and unconditional love within my heart when I think how life my life has changed so much and so quickly, but for the better because of my little girl and her mother. _

Before Roxton could continue his musing, Marguerite slowly began to rise as the nausea began to ease up a bit. He pulled out his handkerchief to gently cleaned Marguerite's face, he did it also as a reassurance gesture that all was alright. In return Marguerite gave a weak smile, to show that she was going to be alright, but Roxton could tell that she was still shaken from her dream.

Roxton pocketed his handkerchief and as he did so he glanced around the camp to see if anyone else had stirred, only Finn was up because it was her turn for watch. She gave him a brief nod to let him know she had witnessed the whole scene, but the knowledge was safe with her. He bent and picked up Mari then pulled Marguerite in for a family hug.

_This is what I need … I don't know how John knows just what I need. Not just the big gestures that he does but the little things that seem so small insignificant but mean so much more. For instance, the fact he glanced around the camp to make sure no one else would see us hug because he knows that I get self-conscience displaying affection in front of others. _"I love you both so much!" _I just had to say it to them because they are my world._ "Thank you! I needed this!" _I say as a tuck my head under John's chin and draw Mari forehead to mine. _

"Let's go collect some berries I saw over yonder. Dawn is almost here and the others will soon be rising for breakfast and an early start. I selfishly do not want to give-up this family time right now and share you both with the others, so ladies shall we head over there for a bit to collect our breakfast?" _Oh, how I love this man! Mari and I both nod our heads. John turns with me tucked under his arms and Mari on his other hip. Could this really work out in the end or are we just coasting along before the next tidal wave hits us? Lord, please, keep my family safe, I love them to much to loose them now!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Duck**

~Back at the campsite~

_I just hope Roxton can help Marguerite. That must have been some nightmare! I know I am new to the group and everyone thinks that I am chatty, oblivious at times, and innocent; but, I am actually more intuitive than what most of them think (all but Marguerite). She has this ability to see right through you, or so it seems at times (kinda creepy). Her "rough exterior" (Challenger would be happy with that word) is her "self-preservation mechanism" (again Challenger would be proud, ha), but if you can look past the "exterior" you see a woman that has been beaten down by the "society" she lived in before coming to the plateau. _

_Vee often makes comments about the changes Marguerite has made over the three years she has lived here as if she is trying to defend her to me. Little does she know and the others that Marguerite and I often have late night conversations because we both do not sleep well when our demons visit our dreams. _

_I can say now that I know her better, I trust her with my life, but at first I thought she could see my motives to just use them in order to survive. New Amazonian has one rule "survive any which way you can," and in most cases that means sell out anyone if it means you live. So, family did not mean that much to me, I know I had a mum and dad, but they died when I was very young._

_As I look around the small campfire I see a new family. Challenger the father figure to all of us, Vee the wise yet innocent sister, Malone the brother who grew-up, Roxton the older brother, and Marguerite the distant yet loving big sister. Again, Marguerite is more the action type not the verbal type … in actuality its quite funny if you think about it … she can lie to your face and not even blink … BUT then she will turn around and shoot a raptor to save your life and then check you over just to make sure you didn't get a scratch. Yeah … the others are learning slowly, except Roxton and me, that Marguerite really does have a heart and her blood bleeds red. You just look at her with Mari and you see it. She still has a shield to protect herself but with Mari she is all heart … AND now with the baby and the knowledge that Roxton is Mari's father (what a twist … ONLY on the plateau!) her love for Roxton is now showing too. Roxton and Marguerite are not old enough to be my parents, but when I see them with Mari, I get that warm fuzzy feeling I use to have when my parents were still alive … so I will do anything to help them stay alive. It seems the rule of New Amazonian is starting to take over here …_

"Finn!"

"What Challenger?"

"I've been addressing you for the last two minutes. Are you okay, you were in a bit of a daze?" asked a concerned Challenger. As both of them slowly scanned the campsite for trouble or possible attackers that would cause harm to their "little family."

Before Challenger could ask Finn supplied, "Yes, I was just thinking about all the sudden changes to our "little family." And if you are wondering Roxton, Mari, and Marguerite went that way looking for wood and food I believe. A little bit of family time before everyone else wakes up."

"Ah, I see. Yes, our "little family" has had some interesting changes in the last few weeks, and it looks like we are in for a lot more changes still. I have a hunch Finn that our journey to Avalon is not going to be easy."

"Yeah, starting with that turtle over there!"

"I heard that and I am not a turtle I am a lizard who is more superior to you!" exclaimed Tribune in a groggy sort of way as he slowly become conscience from his great night sleep (he did not have a watch). Veronica and Malone had also begun to stir from their light slumber upon hearing Tribune's protests.

All the travelers' eyes roamed over each other to size up the situation at hand. The tree house occupants were wondering if they could trust Tribune and his followers. They knew they could trust Tribune more so because he looked at this situation as a means to secure his future, however, one of his followers may hear about the bounty and take it upon himself to turn them in to Malick. The spell was broken as Roxton, Mari, and Marguerite emerged from the foliage.

"We have some berries for breakfast," stated an excited Mari. She went to Finn (her new hero) and Challenger to share her portion, while Marguerite went to Veronica and Malone, and Roxton ventured over to Tribune.

"How thoughtful, Lord Roxton, I'm glad someone in this camp still cares for me!" Tribune added in a snarky voice.

"Tribune, we may have our differences and yes we may not be the closest friends, BUT you have provided us with information that has put us on alert and also may have saved our hides for now. We could have been sitting ducks because we were unaware of the bounty Malick has placed on Mari's head. So … I for one thank you for that!" declared Roxton. Tribune nodded his head in acknowledgement and started to consume his food in stunned silence, for once, due to Roxton's continued humility and honorability. Roxton then went to join Marguerite.

The small group ate their berries and dried meat in silence for five minutes as other lizards began to enter their camp. Roxton and Veronica immediately noted that some of the lizards were licking blood off their lips. They must have dined on a small dinosaur or other creature of the Plateau. Once Tribune was finished with his breakfast he divided his lizards into four groups, each group to flank a side of the small group (i.e., one in the front, in the back, and then on both sides). He also instructed them to give the small group space (i.e., to give them a 10 feet radius on each side so they didn't feel crowded but also so he could keep an eye on them encase one of them became a traitor). He also knew the tree house dwellers would be on high alert as well for anyone who would betray them.

Once the small family had finished eating they quickly packed up camp and waited for Tribune to rejoin them. Silently they all agreed to push their pace much faster today. They all knew time would tell if they made it to Avalon in one piece. They needed to find Summerlee's waterfall ASAP to keep them all safe especially Mari. Roxton pulled Tribune over to tell him that the pace would be faster than normal and Tribune then gave his men orders to keep up.

The small entourage began its journey to the Zanga village and hoped to reach its gates by night fall. Veronica took the lead, with Malone following next and Challenger trailing behind him. Next in the group came Tribune who took the middle and Finn right behind him with a little shadow not too far behind her. That left Marguerite and then Roxton as the caboose. The small groups, of adults, were silent and the only noise being made was Mari humming a tune of _Yankee Doodle Dandee_ that Malone taught her when it was just the two of them.

_Haha, Shorty is humming Yankee Doodle Dandee that taught her during our return to the tree house last week. Or should I say I sang and she listened. Hmm … _A twig snapped a few yards away from the small group and had all of them drawing their weapons, but Tribune signaled the all clear and Veronica and Roxton slowly lowered their weapons making it known to their family, Tribune was right.

_This is just horrible! I can't believe this, but wait, we are on the Plateau where there is never a day without some kind of trouble nearby, but why does it have to be Mari! A bounty, really? It's unbelievable! We are making great timing and George is actually not sketching out a map right now, he must feel the tension too in the air! It's almost as if something is lurking just outside of our reach. I can tell Veronica is tense and she continues to scan our surroundings. _

_It's too quiet! Come on Malone be resourceful, you've been on your own! Listen to the wilderness like you've learned over the last few months. Listen … wait! Mari isn't whistling anymore. She's moved closer to her mother as if she senses something as well. _

Just as Malone realized Mari had moved closer to Marguerite an arrow whizzed by Challengers head as he stumbled over a rock! Everyone in the small group darted to their left for cover as arrows and spears started flying from the right. Tribune's lizards also ran for cover as well. The only cover around them were small boulders and trees.

_My goodness that arrow nearly penetrated my skull. Had I not stumbled over that rock its owner would have been successful. Alright, assess the situation. Finn and I are behind a boulder, Malone and Veronica are behind another smaller boulder to our left. Where are Roxton, Marguerite and Mari? Oh, there they are behind that wide tree … oh my, with Tribune. Hmm … Tribune's men are behind several trees as well. Now, where is my gun? I got it, now is it loaded, did I load it earlier? Oh yes I did, thank goodness I was not to distracted! Okay, now George Old Boy, survey the area. It's quiet right now with no weapons hurling toward us right now. Our attackers are not showing themselves. Think old boy, anything particular about the spears or arrows that are familiar to identify our attackers?_

"Challenger, the spear beside you, from here it looks like its Zanga, it can't be, can it?" asked Veronica in disbelief. All the explorers look over to Finn and Challenger as Finn grabs a hold of the nearest spear. Every pair of eyes dart back and forth from Challenger and Finn's location and the foliage in front of them as they await the next onslaught of attacks from their unknown enemies.

_I grab the spear and show it to Challenger. Challenger looks over the designs that have been carved in the spear. His face at first is all scrunched up as he if he is trying to recall the designs, I guess. Then it changes to shock and what is that horror? _

"Oh my heavens, you are right Veronica. It is Zanga!" exclaimed Challenger.

"I thought they were suppose to be peaceful Vee?" asked Finn.

"I told you the bounty increased each day, even the peaceful beings will be tempted," whispered Tribune to Roxton and Marguerite. Marguerite pulled Mari a little bit closer to her even though Mari was wedged between her and the tree already and Roxton standing in front of her and Tribune on the other side of her to form a better shield. Roxton and Marguerite shared a silent conversation between them that no matter what they would go down fighting for their family. Their eyes held fear, determination, loyalty, and love.

Then out of nowhere yelling, hollering, and clinking of what would be swords and knives were coming from the direction of the attackers. Roxton signaled Ned to follow him along with Tribune. Tribune also signaled to 10 of his lizards to break into two groups, this way they could circle around "their would be killers" in three different directions. Roxton, Ned, and Tribune headed toward the right as the two groups of the lizards headed forwards and to the left.

"Challenger, what should we do now?" asked Finn.

"I think we should slowly creep toward that hill so we can be on the offensive but be careful," instructed Challenger. Veronica signaled to the other 10 lizards to follow them toward the hill. The much smaller group crouched low and darted from boulder to tree to stay covered in case arrows and spears began to fly toward them again. Marguerite and Challenger had their pistols drawn, Finn had her cross bow as well as some of the lizards ready for action, and Veronica had her knives out as well. Mari on the other hand stayed close to her mother.

"Momma, I can use my powers, if you want me too? Remember, I am forbidden to use them without an adults permission," said Mari.

_Oh my sweet beautiful Mari! I just got you back and now I may lose you again! These darn hormones, I will not cry again. Be strong Marguerite you can do it!_

"No my sweet girl not right now but thank you for offering," Marguerite replied as she pulled Mari into a brief hug and kiss to her temple before creeping with her toward the next boulder as she continued to scan the foliage to their right for any danger.

Slowly the group made it to the hill and positioned themselves behind several large rocks and boulders to await the rest of their group to rejoin them. The small family all positioned themselves near each other. Veronica and Finn stood by two rock formations, that made natural look out points, as Challenger, Marguerite, and Mari used the other rock formations as back rests. Marguerite and Challenger took this time to pass out food rations to their small group, as well as, keeping their eyes on the lizards for any possible betrayal as their leader was off with Malone and Roxton.

Ten minutes after the rations were consumed sighs, shuffling of feet, and other forms of inpatients and concern were displayed by each member awaiting their loved ones return. Because on one hand they were all concerned for their loved ones that were not with them and on the other hand when they glanced in the distance, in the direction they were headed, there is another small mountain range awaiting them. They knew that they had travelled half the day, prior to the attack, making great progress toward the Zanga village. If the attack had not taken place they most likely would have made it to the next hill, a little after night fall, where they would have made camp. And that would have left only half a day to the village. But now they wait …

Author's note: _If anyone has ideas about other possible attacks before they reach Summerlee's water fall, please share. I have come back to this chapter so many times and just finally said "post it, it's time." I have ideas about once they reach Avalon but I want a few more confrontations with enemies before they reach it. In Avalon I am thinking about some quick training from the druids and Abigail (maybe a month or two). Please ideas will be greatly accepted._


End file.
